


Gears and Suits

by Azi_Chan, EnderSprings



Category: Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azi_Chan/pseuds/Azi_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderSprings/pseuds/EnderSprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(We don't own Five night's at Freddy's it's by Scott Cawthon)<br/>Eight souls were lost in one day. They want revenge, but don't know how to get the people back, so they all work together. No they were not kids, they were teens, and the only reason they came here was for the cafe's food and crude jokes. Well I guess not everyone can have a happy ending, right?<br/>(This takes place in 10-23-1995)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights flashed and flickered as three different shadow silhouettes loomed onto the stage. From the shape of the shadows, you could tell that two were a different breed than the last. Each had a grin, but the smiles seemed empty. One of the dog like breeds, you could tell, that they have a balloon.  
> ( This chapter take place in 10-23-1995)

    **Ch.1 ~Into the Cafe**

The lights flashed and flickered as three different shadow silhouettes loomed onto the stage. From the shape of the shadows, you could tell that two were a different breed than the last. Each had a grin, but the smiles seemed empty. One of the dog like breeds, you could tell, that they have a balloon.  

 

    All this takes place within the Amuse Cafe. Where joy, silliness, and randomness takes place. The main three. Kiki, a brown and tan cat that wears a purple scarf, Rosewood, a red and white wolf that has a black bowtie with matching gloves. Rosewood carries around a yellow balloon named Neon, and finally last, Wolfie, a grey and white fox that carries a plushie that looks almost exactly the same as her, but it has a eye patch, Wolfie also wears a blue sweatshirt. These are the three that you would mainly see throughout the Amuse Cafe.

   “-And then I said, 'He wasn’t ready for Freddy’!”

     Wolfie laughs to the audience. The children were slightly confused, but the parents laughed at the crude joke. Kiki and Rosewood laugh dramatically at the joke as if it was the best joke they’ve ever heard. Rosewood replied with “Wolfie, you always have best jokes within this whole building.”

 

   “Well everyone we’re going to take a break, enjoy the great food! Please follow the rules! ”Kiki bellowed.

    ”Also check out the other characters while waiting for the next show with Shay the squirrel and Sighan the mouse. “ Rosewood chimed in.

    Wolfie grabbed the red and purple curtains and pulled them closed to make sure they were not to be seen. In between breaks is when they get cleaned and prepared for the next show, as this happens they have the time to talk to each other.

 

   “These shows always turn out better than the last.” William, the maintenance guy, said with a large smile at the animatronics.

    ”I would have to agree with you.” Kiki agreed with a smile. “I think everyone would have to agree, not just you Kiki, we all improved from our first show here.” remarked Rosewood.

     “Yeah Kiki! We’re all doing great!” Wolfie chimed. Kiki let out a humph, but smiled to her friends.

 

   Many children and parents rushed out of the large room to get to the other rooms and stages. Letting their frames get shadowed from the lack of light, four figures stood out from the rest. All four of the figures had [ black hats, and black trench coats ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=200662946). They were former day and night guards that got fired from the job not that long ago.

 

                                                                     **_\-------- Time Skip   ^W^ -------_ **

    

   A mouse and squirrel stood upon a similar stage to the first, smiling down at children and parents that were enjoying their show. Soon the music faded out and the audience cheered, but what they didn’t know was that they soon won’t be so happy anymore. The lights flickered and dimmed, and everyone was then blanketed in darkness. Then that’s when _it_ happened, the doors slammed open, but no one could see who did it.

  

  Soon they heard a low thunk noise and the sound of a loud thump. Almost everyone tried to scramble away from the sound though they didn’t know who they could be next to. Soon there was two more of the same noises, and the bravest people tried to get others out of the room. Little did the four former guards know was that the two animatronics were looking at them from the corner of their eyes.

 

 


	2. How we came to be : Part 1

As soon as Kiki, Rosewood, and Wolfie heard the slight bangs from the other room, they were suddenly alert. When they got off the stage and started heading into the other room people were running out and trying to escape from something. When the three entered the stage area of Shay and Sighan, they were shocked to find Shay and Sighan getting held back by three people, and one of them had a strange sharp object.

 

    Sighan opened her snout and latched herself to one of the people’s arm, making the person holding her let her go. The gang of predatory animal animatronics stepped closer to the figures in black clothing making them wary.  As the animatronics got closer the figures became more frightened, and started to panic a bit. One of the figures tried to damage the cat animatronic, Kiki, but instead the figure was the one that got hurt.

 

    Kiki took a large chunk of flesh from the guy’s neck, making him start to lose a lot of blood.

    “Wolfie! You go get Pixie and call the police! And Rosewood, Sighan, Shay, and I will hold these guys back! ” Kiki ordered.

     Wolfie rushed out of the room, and when she was out of sight the other 4 animatronics lunged at the guards.

 

    Wolfie rushed into the parts & services room and when she entered she saw pixie looking at herself in a mirror,

    “Pixie! We need to call the police! There’s been a fight near Shay and Sighan’s stage! There are people dying! ” Wolfie shouted.

    Pixie stopped looking at her mirror right away, and instead was looking at Wolfie with the best shocked expression a animatronic could have.

 

    “W-what? ” Pixie asked in shock.

    “Well what are you waiting for Pixie! People’s lives are at stake! Let’s go! ” Wolfie bellowed before she ran out of the parts & service room, with Pixie following.

    “Maybe we should tell William first Wolfie. ” Pixie said quietly

    “He would be able to convince the police better than what we could, after all the police might get confused if we call, saying that there was a murder here. ” The two animatronics rushed, again, over to the large round stage, going to get William’s attention.

 

     Rosewood and everyone else eventually got the four former guards tied up and stuck to a wall (with Duct tape).

    “What should we do with the bodies? “ Shay asked.

    “Hm...We could hide the bodies, but then it would look suspicious. “ Sighan muttered.

    “We should do somethin’ we can’t just leave ‘em here. “ said Lacki as he suddnly appeared behind the group.

    The four animatronics jumped when they heard Lacki speak.  As the five, including Lacki, were talking, two of the old security guards escaped (oh no!) and ran out right as Wolfie and Pixie were running into the room.

 

     “WIlliams’ calling the cops they should be here soo-” Wolfie got cut off as one of the murderers ran into her.    

                         


	3. How we came to be: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { sorry we couldn't post much, because of something called life, and writers block. =C }
> 
> It would be an understatement saying that the murderer was scared, for he was terrified. Sure taking on four other animatronics was easy -for some people-, but having another one run in saying that the cops were coming was terrifying. Wolfie quickly grabbed the man and made sure that he couldn’t run again. “Wolfie! Thank the stars you showed up when you did! He might’ve escaped if you didn’t! ” Rosewood exclaimed.

****Previously****

_“WIlliams’ calling the cops they should be here soo-” Wolfie got cut off as one of the murderers ran into her._

*****Now onto Chapter 3*****

   It would be an understatement saying that the murderer was scared, for he was terrified. Sure taking on four other animatronics was easy -for some people-, but having another one run in saying that the cops were coming was terrifying. Wolfie quickly grabbed the man and made sure that he couldn’t run again.

“Wolfie! Thank the stars you showed up when you did! He might’ve escaped if you didn’t! ” Rosewood exclaimed. 

“Let go of me you stupid piece of metal! “ the man yelled.

The fox animatronic glared coldly down at him, and tightened her grip on him.

“I will not let you go until the police arrive. The more you struggle the tighter my grip is going to get. That means that you will get hurt. Capiche? Good.“ Wolfie growled into his ear.

“Go easy on him Wolfie. He’ll have the police to ‘torture’ him more. ” Sighan replied while playing with her dark blue sweatshirt string.

As the police ran in, the animatronics were holding the four murderers.

“Here you go officers. “ said Kiki as Rosewood, Wolfie, Shay, and Lacki held the three out to the cops.

The cops cautiously took the three and put them in proper handcuffs, and pulled them out into the police cars.

“Sir, we must ask you and your…. acquaintances, some questions. ” was said kindly by one of the officers.

“Oh.. Well.. i didn’t see much, Shay and Sighan saw mainly all of it. ” said William Crossix.

“After all, the shooting did take place in their stage room.” William kindly explained.

“Okay, thank you sir. “ the officer replied as he walked over to the stage room, which still held the animatronics.

“Okay. Which of you are Shay and Sighan? ” The only squirrel and mouse in the room both raise their hands and step forward.

“We are sir, I’m Shay the squirrel, and this is my friend Sighan the mouse. “

“Yeah… Well.. I have some questions to ask you two. Mind asking your… acquaintances to leave the area? “ the officer asked with hesitation.

“Err.. Yeah, sure. Hey guys, mind if you go and check on the people that were in here when it happened? “ Sighan asked the other animatronics.

“Sure! I’m guessing that the people are terrified still. Come on guys let’s go check up on them.” Pixie told the others. As the other animatronics were escorted out of Shay’s and Sighan’s stage room the officers (Yes another one magically appeared.) began to question the remaining two.

“Okay so first question.Do you know who any of those men are?” the red haired officers asked.

“No we don’t.” Sighan replied. “Alright. Do you know of any evidence that could be useful?” the blond haired officer asked.

“Um... There is some blood droplets on the floor, but we don’t know where the bodies are…” Shay muttered.

Both of the cops narrowed their eyes at the two rodent animatronics, and gave a small nod. Though both eyed them suspiciously, the cops soon left to interview more witnesses. Sighan let out a sigh, and glared at Shay,

“Shay! You can’t just say that! What if we get into more trouble?! They don’t trust us as it is!”

“Well sorry! It just fell out of my mouth, okay?!” Shay exclaimed, and Sighan only rolled her eyes.

_**Victor’s P.O.V.** _

$25 dollars.

There is only so much 25 dollars can do.

I live in small apartment building in Iowa Falls. At the moment I was filling out bills, when all of a sudden I got phone call. I went over to my phone a flipped it open to see it was my one of my boss calling me.

“Hello?” I greeted.

“Hey! You need to get over here! NOW!” Elizabeth ordered. In the background I can hear my other boss, Jace, shouting ‘Why would this happen?! Why now?! Aghhh!! ‘ With that I hung up and went to leave to the thing I call a ‘Job’.


	4. How We Became: part 3

** **Previously****

_“Hey! You need to get over here! NOW!” Elizabeth ordered. In the background I can hear my other boss, Jace , shouting ‘Why would this happen?! Why now?! Aghhh!! ‘ With that I hung up and went to leave to the thing I call a ‘Job’._

****Now onto the story****

 

**(Still) Victor’s P.O.V.**

    

Parking my car outside the cafe, I opened the door and walked in.

“Victor! There you are! Come quick! Before Jace freaks out more than she already is.” Elizabeth, his boss, quickly says. My eyes widened as rushed into the cafe to find where my bosses were. To my surprise I found Elizabeth and Jace talking to the police in Rosewood, Wolfie, and Kiki’s stage room.

“What happened here?” I asked Jace.

“A shooting! A shooting happened Victor!” Jace replied quickly.

 

“I see...And why did you call me?” I asked. Elizabeth looked over to me, and replied in a whisper with

“We need you to move the animatronics into the parts and service room with William, and if they ask about Sketch don’t say anything.” I gave a nod and walked into the parts and service room with William dragging in a deactivated Shay and Sighan, and we laid them down near a wall. Next was Rosewood and Kiki, and lastly was Wolfie and Pixie.The rest of the day was filled questions and partial answers, making the cops a little ticked.

  


**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

 

As the police finished asking questions they packed up and left.

“So mind telling ALL of what just happened? “ asked Victor.

“Apparently, those four people that were arrested, came in somehow got into Shays’ and Sighans’ stage and managed to shoot a few people.” Jace sighed. Elizabeth looked at Jace,

“Now what are we gonna do? Many people will hear about this, we’ll lose our business!” Jace’s eyes lit up when she got an idea,

“We need something big. Something to distract the public from the accident.” Victor raised his eyebrow with a questioning expression as well as Elizabeth.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to get another one of those cracking jokes, fake smiles, the…idiotic robots” Victor sighed.

“I’m sorry Victor,  but that looks like what we might have to do, unless you don’t want to have a job.” Jace said with a glare. His eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly

“No! No I need this job! Please I need this to pay the rent!”

 

“Well if we're going to get a new animatronic where are we gonna get it?” Elizabeth asked.

“You know about those plastic animatronics that Freddy's, and Candy’s had. What were they called, ‘Toy animatronics’?”  Elizabeth looked at Jace with a smile

“Jace you’re a genius!” Jace smiled slightly back to Elizabeth, and calmed down from her panicked mood. Soon Victor went to talk to William as Elizabeth called Ace Systems for an order of the custom Toy animatronic.

 

“So what do you think caused them to do the shooting?” Victor asked.

“To be honest, I don’t know. But I know they looked familiar maybe they worked night shift before you.” William answered.

“Hm...Who ever they are, they messed up big time...Though….I don’t blame them…”Victor said whispering.

“What was that?” William asked, not hearing the last part.

“Oh, nothing” Victor said quickly. As William locked the large metal doors of the large stage that would of held the three main animatronics, and Victor went in the office. Soon everyone left the build besides Victor, which left the build in complete and utter silence.

 

Victor sat in the computer chair and opened the cameras to the parts and services room. Some of the animatronics were on the floor, some were hunched over, and some were on the crates. None of them moved they just sat there, lifeless. Then suddenly Lacki looked up at the camera, his eyes were a blazing gold as his mouth snapped open. Standing up straight, he made his way toward the metal doors of the room, and left. As the door closed it squeaked though it didn’t seem to affect the other animatronics.

 

Lacki soon traveled to the Props room though only in it were crates of clothing, props such as;mics, guitars, hooks, and magic supplies. But little did Victor know that a ‘few’ bodies were hidden in the crates as well. Lacki didn’t unload the crates with the bodies though, he walked past them and went to the room with the entrances to the office. He just stayed there not moving and looking at the camera with his jaw hanging wide open.

  
Victor tensed as he stared back at the animatronic, watching for a plan in the goat's eyes. Though it seemed as if it would just glare at him to be intimidating. He sighed and put down the tablet lightly trying not to make too much noise even though he was the only one in the building, he didn’t want the goat to come any closer to the entrance of the office.


	5. The Beginning

****Previously****

_He sighed and put down the tablet lightly trying not to make too much noise even though he was the only one in the building, he didn’t want the goat to come any closer to the entrance of the office._

****Now onto the story****

 

**Third Person P.O.V.**

   

    “Damnit the goat is getting too close...I think it’s time to prepare for his attack!” Victor said to himself. As Victor starts to prepare, Lacki still stares at the camera although no one is looking. Victor flipped up a clear cover that was on the desk, and pressed a red button that had the words σκοτώσει διακόπτη

(Greek). With that he slammed his hand down on the button and Lacki jolted, but soon he slumped over onto the floor.

 

           Lacki then got back onto his feet but he walked back to the Parts and Service. He slammed the door open, but it didn’t disturb the other animatronics’ _sleep_ mode. Lacki walked over to the only dragon animatronic and flipped on a switch on the back of the exoskeleton skull. Night’s orange eyes lit up as he awoke from his slumber.

 

    “Wake up Night. There is a person here, and we should watch to see if they will do any wrong moves” Lacki explained to Night.

 

    “I wonder who it is.. Do they have something to do with the recent activities?” Night asked shyly.

 

    “I don’t think so, but it is always good to be safe…” Lacki said with authority.

 

    “Okay, you tell me where I should go, since i don’t do this type of thing that much…” Night tells Lacki.

 

    “Alright, you go to the Gift Corner, and _I’LL_ go to the entrance of the office” Lacki boasted.

 

    “Okay, let’s head out and go to ours places then…” Night said quietly as he started to walk away to the Gift Corner.

 

    As Lacki and Night head to their separate places, Victor flashes through the cameras quickly trying to find Lacki, and to see if he woke any others. When Victor lands on the Parts and Sevice camera, he notices that another animatronic is missing. With that his paled at the thought of where the dragon could of gone. Victor quickly looks around the cameras again before rushing to the hallway entrances.

 

    Within the left hallway it was barren with only shadows from the decor. But in the right hallway was Lacki once again, in the same position as before but he was looking straight at Victor. As Victor is occupied with Lacki, Night slowly moves into the Gift Corner and sits with the plushies. While Night is in the Gift Corner, he slowly pulls a few certain plushies next to him. A tall shadowy figure was cast on the wall of the hallway, but they walked away quickly so the shadow disappeared not that long after being seen.

 

    Night quickly followed after the figure in black as he heads towards the boss’s office. The silhouette dashed through the hallways quickly and turned the corners sharply as Night snuck quietly. They went up to a entrance to the boss's’ office, and grabbed a brass key from under a grey rug. Putting the key into the lock he opened the door making the hinges groan in protest. He snuck into the unique room that was splashed with colors ranging from red to purple.

 

In the middle of the room was a desk with two rolling chairs, and a few lone bookshelves tucked away in the corners. He slowly walked toward the desk,  as if there were something that would set off an alarm. Night poked his head around the doorframe and watched as he shuffled through the files in a drawer.  He quickly pulled his head back as the male looked up from the desk.

 

He quickly pulled a folder out from the others and opened it up. He read over the contents inside then shoved it back in its place, and closed the drawer. Night, noticing that he was preparing to leave quickly, but silently,  went to hide in the shadows, just in time for the mysterious person to run out and lock the office door.  

 

**3 A.M.**

              

            Victor quickly puts down the camera and groans as he sees Night in the Gift corner, staring up at the camera. He quickly runs over to the right hallway and peaks out, just to see Lacki at the end of it. Victor then paces around the office.

 

           “What am I gonna do?  3 more hours of this?  I thought that they were supposed to be shut off!?” Victor says to himself.

 

           “That darn goat must've turned the dragon on.. That's the only reasonable explanation” Victor mumbles and stops pacing to check the cameras.

 

            “The thing is… They haven't really moved from their spots, Lacki is the main one that's moving… “ Victory quietly says as if someone is there with him.

  
            As Victor sets down the camera, he runs over and checks the right hallway, just to see that Lacki has moved closer. He shuts the door and goes back to check the Gift Corner camera.  Night continues to mess with the few plushies that he has, while Lacki continues to terrorize Victor.


	6. Identity Hunters and a Lone looker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon came 6 A.M. with Victor’s shift ending, the animatronics going back into the parts and service, and Jace unlocking the door to the establishment with a brass key. While Jace walked Victor strolled out the door with a pale face. Jace just shrugged it off and went to the office that she shared with Elizabeth. She sat herself down on one of the white chairs, she drummed her fingers on the polished wood of the desk.

**Previously**

As Victor sets down the camera, he runs over and checks the right hallway, just to see that Lacki has moved closer. He shuts the door and goes back to check the Gift Corner camera. Night continues to mess with the few plushies that he has, while Lacki continues to terrorize Victor.

 

**Now onto the story**

 

Soon came 6 A.M. with Victor’s shift ending, the animatronics going back into the parts and service, and Jace unlocking the door to the establishment with a brass key. While Jace walked Victor strolled out the door with a pale face. Jace just shrugged it off and went to the office that she shared with Elizabeth. She sat herself down on one of the white chairs, she drummed her fingers on the polished wood of the desk.

She then noticed something strange about one of the filing cabinets; it had it bottom drawer opened only an inch. When Jace noticed this Elizabeth walked into the office with a small smile. Jace gave a questioning look, but didn’t say anything more.

“Hey, did you take any files before you left the building?” Jaced asked in a worried tone.

“Actually I did. It was the file for the purchase of the new animatronic, I didn’t want it to get ruined. You know those things aren’t cheap!” Elizabeth exclaimed. Jace nodded in agreement and gave a large grin. ”Why do you ask if I brought a file with me?” Elizabeth asked.

“I turns out that you didn’t close the drawer all the way, but now that I know that you did it it’s okay. Just make sure you close it next time” Jace said. Elizabeth sat next to her, and face her.

“Jace, the truck is going to be here today in a hour and a half. So we need to go open the back doors when they get here with the crate.” Elizabeth said. Jace agree and got up, help Elizabeth get everything ready for the new animatronic.

{Time skip to 7:30 A.M.}

A white semi with a gear, that had star in the middle of it pulled up to the back of the large cafe. Two males dressed in dark blue overalls, denim hats, black boots, and black shirts walked out from the semi. Elizabeth and Jace walked out the back door as they set a large crate with their logo on it in red ink. Elizabeth paid for the animatronic, and the two musclier men helped carry the massive box of wood inside.

They set the crate on a dolly that William pushed into a room that was called the Mending Room. Inside was a machine that had many slim limbs that had sharp hooked ends. Under it was a platform that was over a 5 foot deep pit that had a few animatronic parts scattered in it.

William slid the crate off the dolly, and popped off the side of the crate with a crowbar. Inside of the crate was a pink and white animatronic bobcat that was in all separate parts. Next to the left forearm of the animatronic was a manual. Pulling the manual out William read it making sure he read it twice before he started to put the animatronic together.

After the animatronic was finished he saw a tuxedo that had pants and a black bowtie to go with it. Dressing he quickly, William put the animatronic on the dolly and pushed him into the arcade room that was painted a dark blue that had silver spots to contrast it. Many arcade game screens flashed with life as they went through perviews.

William put the animatronic on a small flat platform only about a foot off the ground. The animatronic blinked it’s light blue eyes, and gave him a smile.  
“Hello, I’m Ero! What’s your name?” The bobcat Introduced. William looked into the animatronics eyes gave small smile.

“I’m Willaim, I will be the one to clean and fix you” he affirmed. With that he set up how Ero was going to perform, and walked out after he finished his work. Ero stood frozen as he was left alone in the dark room, but his eyes watched intently on his surroundings. As it turned to 8:30 kids rushed into the room to played the many games that were of selection.

???’s P.O.V.

Hm… first day of prison, it could be worse. I atleast have my other two friends, though I don’t know where Rick is. I hope he will bail us out soon, that is if he isn’t dead. Either way what's done is done and we can’t go back on our actions. Right now Andrew and Jacob are in our cell, and I’m getting the bite mark I got from that damn cat patched up at the moment.

“I don’t need your help” I hissed glaring at the nurse that was bandaging the right side of my neck. The nurse looked at my face and raised her eyebrow, it seems she doesn’t believe me. She then went back to tying up the bandage then she stood up and put the roll of bandages up in a cabinet.

“Look I know you don’t want any help, but if you want die from it getting infected be my guest” She hissed.

“Wait...Rick is that you?” Chris asked trying to hold in his laughter. Rick rolled his golden eyes, but put a finger up to his mouth.

“Shh, You’re gonna blow my cover if you keep it up…” Rick hissed. Chris chuckled, but eyed Rick’s disguise he was wearing a blue nurse outfit with his black hair fluffed, framing his tan skin perfectly and greyish blue fake glasses. Chris smirked and looked up into the face of Rick, who glared daggers at him.

“Ya’ know you look pretty good in that” Chris snickered. Rick’s face began to heat up, but he scoffed and pulled Chris up from the chair.

“Whatever. Hey I’ll try to get you all out at night, I’ll get the truck behind the building under your window. What can you see from outside of it?” Rick asked.

Chris thought for a second, and closed his crimson eyes “We can see a street lamp next to our window, and a garage under it. There is no windows under us, so we're on second floor.” Rick nodded, shaking his jet black hair while he did. “Also, why do you have that nurse outfit?” Chris asked tilting his head slightly.

Rick closed his eyes with a grimace and said “You don’t want to know…” Chris nodded quickly and Rick led him back to his cell were Andrew and Jacob waited. Soon Rick left, and Chris explained the plan to Andrew and Jacob who only nodded silently.

Third Person P.O.V. (With Victor)

Victor unlocked the door to his house and plopped himself onto a maroon love set in his apartment. With that he looked up to a clock above his small T.V. to see it’s 8:00 A.M. Victor sighed and got up, walking over to his tiny bathroom only able to fit a person in it.

He looked into the mirror to look at his drooping eyes, but looked away quickly not bearing to look at the tired sight before him.He took off his clothes and turned on the shower making sure he had towel before he went under the water.

Once he was bathed he dried off and put on some clean clothes. Victor groaned loudly as he realised that he would have to go back to work the next night. He went to his bedroom and went to his bed, laying down on it while grabbing a book in the process. This book was about archery and weapons for self defense. Soon he was out cold from exhaustion and he went in the dream world where everything seems okay.

*Into his dream*

Victor awoke from the pale wooden ground, everything was dark and his body see to small to be an adult. He had on blue pajamas that had black sheep on them, and he was holding a flashlight. The walls were gray under the peeling paint as he looked at his surroundings. He walked down a hallway that seem to not end, but soon he came to the entrance of a large room.

This room had a large stage that looked as if the wood on it was chipped and ripped of on some of it, as if it was poorly taken care of. In the middle of it were two jail cell like doors that were locked tight, trying to hold in whatever beast might live behind them. Many table and chairs around the stage were tipped over, or thrown across the room. Victor slowly crept across the room to not disturb the silence.

Before he could make it to the doors of the stage, they were ripped open by a beast with mangled limbs and a yellow human eye hanging from one of the sockets. On it’s forehead was a dark red pentagram that was dripping down in between their eyes and on to their muzzle. Their bared teeth were to long to fit in their mouth as their jaw hung open. Victor scoot far away from it as he landed on his back, try to make the creature not notice him.

Unfortunately it looked straight at him, making him panic even more as it’s robotic eyes met his gaze. The large cat tottered over to his small form, but did not bend down to grab him. It’s suit was ripped in many places as it stood above him. Victor’s face paled as it hand reach down and grabbed a hold of his neck not letting go. It hand was rugged as the metal of it endoskeleton’s claw-like fingers dug into neck. He held onto it hands and tried to pry them off, with avail.

Soon dropped him, and ran back into the stage room leaving the poor child on the floor with a bruised neck. He stood back up with tears in his brown eyes, and he ran back into the hallway to get away from the monster. His running soon came a trudge as he flashed the flashlight around on the walls to make sure their was no more of whatever he encountered before.

He soon came across another entrance but it had a small black metal desk on the middle of it. On it was a fan, and a woman sat on a chair behind it.

*End of dream*

Victor woke up in a cold sweat as he flung his blankets across the room. He brought his hand to his neck to check it, and what he found terrified him. On his neck was a massive purple patch that hurt to the touch, and had small amount of blood dripping from it.


	7. A Paycheck For The Night Man

 

****Previously****

 

_“Victor woke up in a cold sweat as he flung his blankets across the room. He brought his hand to his neck to check it, and what he found terrified him. On his neck was a massive purple patch that hurt to the touch, and had small amount of blood dripping from it.”_

  
****Now onto the story****

 

**Wolfie’s P.O.V.**

 

I was on stage with Rosewood, and Kiki entertaining the small crowd of people. Most people have not been coming here because of what happened, and the people here are on edge. Right now I’m trying to lighten the mood with jokes that don’t have a dark humor to it. Though most of the people are letting out strangled chuckles almost if they’re scared of us. Now that won’t do!

 

“Two gold fish are in a tank.” I started and I winked to Rosewood.

 

“One looks to the other and says…” Rosewood said looking to Kiki.

 

“You know how to drive this thing?!” Kiki finished. Rosewood chuckled and straightened her bow tie making the balloon on her right wrist bob in the air. Kiki went closer to the edge of the stage and looked into the faces of the crowd. Rosewood and I followed her actions, and on each face a grey circle appeared on each face. Then a green box popped up around the circle with information on the person, and a check mark was next to the info.

 

“We will be taking a 20 minute break, so please stay patient” I said making some of the children have pouting faces. We all walked over to the hatch in the stage and walked down creaky wooden stairs.

 

“Hello you three.” William said to us as we finished walking down the stairs.

 

“Hey William.” I said as I waved to him.

 

“Yo” Rosewood said as she stopped having a conversation with her balloon, Neon.

“Hello William” Kiki said with a monotone voice.

 

“Everyone seems to be afraid of you all… Even though you didn’t have anything to do with those… kills..” William says with hesitation. I gave a quick nod and with a tread I got closer to him making him step back slightly.

 

‘It seems he is also afraid... ‘ I thought to myself. Kiki looked over to me and shot me a glare that said ‘Stop it. You’re scaring him’. I just rolled my electric blue eyes and stepped back, going back in my spot so William can clean us. William got out a white rag that was damp with water and started to clean Rosewood first.

 

**Third Person P.O.V.**

 

First William open Rosewood’s chestplate and began to clean the endoskeleton and detached the battery that she ran on. Her eyes went empty as the battery was set on the table next to her. He grabbed a new one and attached all the wires in their places, with that William closed her chest plate and moved on to clean her face plates.

 

Grabbing a screwdriver he unhinges her jaws from face and unclipped the top of the fabric face. Under it was a white, untextured, plastic face with the two different colored eyes protruding from her eye sockets. Though it was a second layer it still had teeth on it, not as long as the real ones.

 

“I never understood why they designed you to have a second layer of teeth…”William muttered. With that he took off the second layer to expose the endoskeleton skull. Using his rag he whipped the skull clean of any dirt and grime. Putting all the layers back on he then went to the other animatronics to do the same thing. “Hey I wanted to tell you all about the new guy we got… He, well, he is… different” William said trailing off.

 

“A new guy, huh? What do you mean?” Rosewood asked.

 

“His name is Ero, we got him from Ace Systems so he looks a bit off” William answered.

 

“I thought we were from GoldCast” Wolfie contested.

 

William nodded and said “You did, the only reason we got him from Ace Systems is because GoldCast was shut down not that long ago.” Rosewood’s eyes widened, but looked him slightly confused.

 

“Why?” She asked. William looked around slightly, but shook his head.

 

“I don’t know, they never gave a reason” He said with a sigh. Stretching his arms he went over pile of props and grabbed one, it was a orange top hat. “I remember when the three before you guys performed, and to be honest I think they might something to do with it…” William mumbled under his breath.

 

“Wait, we’re getting off topic! So, Ero? Is he left alone?” Kiki asked.

 

“No, Victor’s younger brother is running the gift corner. So Seth should be able to keep an eye on him” William answered. Then Wolfie noticed the time and gave a shocked sound almost of glass breaking.

 

“Guys! It’s time for me to go back to performing!” She hissed out.

 

“Hey I have an idea tell them about Pixie” Kiki said with a little laugh.Wolfie nods and walks back up the stairs and opens the hatch to get on the stage. The curtains are closed and the light come on one by one. The stage curtains open up and Wolfie grabs a microphone.

 

“So I'm hangin' out with all of my buddies, and uh, I realize something. Think of the group of people you've known the longest in your life. Think of the group of friends you've hung out with the most, maybe you're all here tonight. And this is what I realized, I had an epiphany, and here it is, right here: There is one person, in every group of friends, that nobody fucking likes.You basically keep them there, to hate their guts.

 

When that person is not around the rest of your little base camp, your hobby, is cutting that person down. Example: "Pixie, is always a douchebag." Every group has a Pixie and she is always a bag of douche. And when she's not around, you just look at each other and say, "God, Pixie, she's such a douchebag!". Until she walks up, then you're like,

 

"Hey, what's up Pixie? Pixie. What's up Pixie?" There's always that one person - and I'm lookin' out and some of guys are like "Umm, I disagree." Well you're the person - You're the person nobody likes.” Wolfie said sauntering over to the edge of the stage looking at audience.

 

 **[Person from audience mumbles]** "That's so true."

 

“I know, it is so true, and that's why it's funny. It is so true, hence, funny. Your whole life that person has been there. That's how Lacki is in our group. Nobody likes Lacki. Yet everywhere we go, Lacki would show up, even if we didn't tell him where we were going.

 

We would go someplace and he would do that I Just Found You run. "H-h-h-h-hi guys. What's up guys?" And one of us would always see him and warn the rest of the group. We'd be like, "Fucking Lacki is coming."

 

"What?"

 

 ** _[whispered]_ ** "Fucking Lacki is coming." That's his name, Fucking Lacki Is Coming.

 

I heard a rumor, when he was born, even the doctor said, "Fucking Lacki is coming. Let's get this demon seed out of here." That's what I'm saying - quote, unquote. And you can quote me on the quote, unquote.” Wolfie said with a chuckle.

 

The audience laughed, and it seems that made them less tense. Wolfie gave a sigh of relief after she muted the microphone.Setting the microphone down she went into the stage so she could meet the people in the audience, with Rosewood and Kiki trailing behind her. Many children ran up to the three tall animatronics and hugged their legs in attempt to get their attention.

 

“Hey Rosewood! Why do you carry around that balloon all the time?” A little girl asked who had a faded red and green dress. She had braided brown hair with a red bow and big round grey eyes. Rosewood looked down at the girl and crouched down to her height, bringing her gloved paw closer to the small child. She looked closer to the yellow balloon for a split second she could’ve sworn that she saw a smiley face that wink to her on it.

 

“He’s my friend Neon, though he doesn't talk much to other people I think you and him would get along great together” Rosewood said with a dark chuckle, but she stood back straight. The child jumped back slightly but tried not to look scared of the tall animals.

 

“What did you say to her?” Kiki whispered to Rosewood.

 

“Don’t worry about it” Rosewood grunted a reply. Kiki looked shocked for a second, but she narrowed her eyes.  
“Well then… I guess we should check on the new guy” Kiki hissed to the other two animatronics.

 

“I agree” Wolfie said try to figure out what happened between the two. With that the three went to travel down the west hallway to the arcade and gift corner. In the room was male behind the counter that had plushies on it who had black shaggy hair that went to his shoulders and he wore the uniform the works had to wear (A tan long sleeve with a blue sweater vest and a purple bowtie).

 

In the corner was Ero, who was crowded with children around his small stage. A child about the age of 10 thought it was good idea to go onto the stage, and touch the animatronic. His sky blue eyes settled on the kid but he stayed still, cutting off his performance.

 

“Hello child, what are you doing on the stage. It very dangerous to be in such a close up place with u-us- I mean me” Ero glitched out.

 

“Hey kid, get down from their” Seth (Victor’s brother) yelled as rushed from behind the counter. The kid scrambled to get off the stage and Wolfie went forward to the new animatronic. She realized it’s face was split into sections and it’s teeth were sharper than normal for an animatronic, but she shrugged off as nothing. Ero looked over to Wolfie and gave a grin with lidded eyes.

 

“You must be Ero, I’m-” Wolfie said but was cut off by Ero.

 

“You’re Wolfie and the other two are Rosewood, and Kiki. I know all about you three” Ero said with a slight cocky smirk. Kiki rolled her eyes and walked over to the gift corner, spotting a limp gray cat plushie with green button eyes. Grabbing it quickly she hid it in her chest plate. Seth noticed this and gave a wink, while Kiki gave him a cold glare.

 

**Elizabeth’s P.O.V.**

 

I sat next to Jace holding a electricity bill, then a thought came to me ‘We need to pay the nightguard.’

 

“Hey Jace, you know we have to pay Victor soon, right?” Elizabeth asked. Jace looked over to her and nodded. She took out a light grey slip of paper and wrote down ‘Victor Grim’ and the amount of pay he would get. She then proceeded to put it in a envelope and seal it shut.

 

“I will mail it to him” I said taking it from her hand, and walk out to the parking lot. I got in a black car and drove to a post office, putting the envelope into the slight I drove back to the Cafe in hopes nothing much has happened in the time being.

 


	8. Some Bloody Fun

 

***Previously***

 

_“I will mail it to him” I said taking it from her hand, and walk out to the parking lot. I got in a black car and drove to a post office, putting the envelope into the slight I drove back to the Cafe in hopes nothing much has happened in the time being._

  
***Now on to the story***

 

**Third Person P.O.V.**

 

The Cafe was silent as the guard sat in his office drinking a coffee. It was 12:00 A.M. and all the animatronics were in the right places. Victor didn’t know where the new animatronic was, all he knew was that it exists within the building. Quiet tapping sounds were heard as he flipped through the cameras. He looked up slightly and rubbed the his bandaged neck. In the office was two vents and three doors though the one in the middle led to a closet.

 

This door however was boarded up poorly with window on the top slightly visible. Victor always questioned it but never went to find out what was behind it. The light flickered above him as he shrugged it off, and continued to do his work. Victor looked behind but didn’t see anything so he grabbed a flashlight and looked down the hallways.

 

No one was there but what sound like breathing could be heard. Victor shook his head quickly, but went to the other hallway. It was the same way as the other one, but the breathing was much more strangled. His eyes widened as he quickly rushed back to the office.

 

‘What is going on?’ Victor asked himself. That’s when the light in the office went out, making the room go pit black. Turning his flashlight back on he went down the hallway, there is no use staying in a room when you don’t know what could be behind you. Down the long hallway he reached the Arcade entrance and Shay and Sighan’s stage. Victor peaked over the corner to see into Shay and Sighan’s room to find the red curtains closed. He did the same to the Arcade to find Ero on his small stage.

 

“What the…” Victor said in a whisper to not activate him. He went behind a Arcade machine as the animatronic looked around in confusion. It walked off the stage and looked over to the machine next to him, with that it opened it’s face slightly and let out a strange hiss, almost like that of a pipe that held water bursting open. It’s blue eyes glared almost as if they could burn holes into the plastic of the machine. Victor gulps silently and shuffled back, trying not make much noise.

 

It soon realized no one was there and walked out of the room, closing his face in the process. Victor sighed and followed the animatronic, making sure to stay in the shadows to not be seen. Ero walked into the props room and grabbed a very disturbing sight from one of the crates. It was a teen’s body that had bullet wounds, and he hoisted even more over his shoulders. Victor gagged slightly as the smell of blood and death reached his nose.

 

He continued to follow him curious, yet disturbed, to find out what he was going to do with the bodies. First he went to the animatronic dragon, Night, and open his chest plate. Ero then forcefully shoved a male’s body into the animatronics suit, and shut the chest plate when he was finished. Victor stepped back slightly and hid behind a crate not wanting to give himself away. The animatronic walked out of the room, and darted to the Parts and Service room.

 

He slammed the doors wide open, and went straight to the goat and owl. Both laid limp as Ero put the bodies inside them. Leaving quickly he went to Shay and Sighan to do the same thing. But when he went to Wolfie and Rosewood he found Kiki missing. Victor tried to catch up to him, but he stayed slow to not make too much ruckus.

 

He then felt a presence behind him and turned around face to-...chest with Kiki. Victor looked up to her face and saw her mouth agape, and her the lights in her eyes off. Her right eye flicker three times and the last time her pupil was yellow and her iris was red, making Victor jump back slightly.

 

“I’m not here to kill you, I’m here to warn you” Kiki growled in a deep voice. Her voice didn’t sound like that of the animatronic cat, it sound like a woman in her late 20s.

 

“Warn me about what?!” Victor asked quickly. She grimaced, crouching down to look a few inches away from his face.

 

“To warn you to run and hide, if he finds me I will be more aggressive than I normally am” She hissed making him feel almost what felt like hot breath gust across face. She grabbed both of his shoulders and pushed him back so she could turn around to face the main stage room entrance. Her eyes went back to the magenta color as she crept in the large performance stage.

 

“Where have you been?” A male voice hissed. Kiki looked up and glared daggers at the bob cat.

 

“You don’t need to know” Kiki grunted.

 

“What a shame, I thought you would find my game fun…” Ero teased.

 

“Fun? **Fun?!** You think trapping souls in animatronics is _**fun?!**_ ” Kiki shouted, outraged. As Kiki was shouting she didn’t notice the Wolfie had snuck up behind her and held her jaw shut. Kiki struggled but felt a pressure under her the right hinge of her jaw, where her power button was.

 

_(Time Skip to 2:30 A.M.)_

 

Kiki opened her eyelids slightly to find the room still pitch black. She was on the floor and she had a dark puddle under her, though she could make out the color of it. She stood up and wobbled slightly making the floorboards under creak under her weight. She looked to her right to find Wolfie and Rosewood completely still as they stared into the nothingness in front of them.

 

She walked closer to Wolfie and found the fox’s jacket was zipped down, and it the same dark stuff on the jacket and Wolfie’s chest that was on the ground around her. She took a quick glance to Rosewood to, sure enough, find the same thing seeping out of her chest plate. Kiki cringed slightly and walked out of the stage, to where the tables were. Behind the stage was a supply closet, that was mostly full of chemicals and cleaning supplies, in between to bathrooms.

 

Going into the supply closet she grabbed a rag, water in a bucket, and some soap. She went over to her friends and began to clean them of the strange dark stuff. After she was finished she went to check on the others and do the same thing. She looked down at herself and began to scrub harshly at the stains, but they seemed to stay there, not letting go.

 

She let out a hiss, but would not give up on try to get rid of the stains. The office was dark as she sat on the birch wood floorboards. She went in fetal position as she realized that it would never go out.

 

‘What if William finds out? What if they scrap us? What if we get shut down?!’ Kiki thought dreadfully. Her magenta eyes went dim as they went lidded. That when she heard a clicking noise it wasn’t footsteps of any human or animatronic, so what could it be? Kiki brought her head up slightly, listening carefully. The clicking came from the left hallway from the office desk.

 

She stood up straight and waddled over to the hallway entrance. The sound echoed from the hallway and into the prop room, where Night was. She silently peeked into the room to find many crates were ripped open and the dragon limp in the corner. Kiki was begin to feel something, something she never felt before. It almost felt like… fear.

 

She lurch forward and grabbed ahold of her torso and her head. Many snapping noises of bones breaking filled the room as her body writhed. Something must have moved against the spring locks in her animatronic suit to make them go off, making her let out a groan of pain. Within her body she almost thought she heard a scream of pain, but she couldn’t be too sure. The strange black substance began to seep out openings of the suit, spilling it over the floor.

 

She staggered backward and gripped the wall as if it was lifeline.Horror filled her glassy eyes as she went to stand again. Night stood up from his spot in the corner and looked over to Kiki, he must have awoken from the snapping sounds. She backed away slowly not wanting to start a fight with him. The dragon took off the orange top hat from his head gave slight bow.

 

“H-hello Kiki. W-what b-b-brings you here?” Night asked.

 

“Nothing much, just making sure that everything is going fine” Kiki replied with a nervous grin. Night gave a slight nod trying not keep eye contact with her penetrating cat eyes. “Well I have to go before something else happens…” Kiki huffed out glaring at the floor.

 

“Wait! I-I have to tell you something Kiki. Last night I saw someone… I don’t know who they were, but they went into Elizabeth’s and Jace’s office. I saw them…” Night stuttered but went silent.

 

“What did you see them do?” Kiki asked taking action to sound like a leader, something she could never be because Wolfie always was.

 

“I-I… Nothing. J-just forget it” Night sighed. Kiki looked worried for a second before letting out a sigh as well.

 

“Alright, but tell me if you think you find anything” Kiki said. Kiki walked out with her guard high not wanting to be ambushed at any moment. Her fur stood on end as she crept down the ingress.

 

**Victor’s P.O.V.**

 

I sat crouched under the desk so nothing can see in the office. The light still flickered above the desk, letting off an eerie glow. I looked at the watch on my wrist to see it’s 4:30 a.m. I let out a quiet sigh and brought my knees closer to my chest. That’s when I heard almost what sounded like the shuffling of heavy footstep. I ducked my head lower almost looking like I could hide inside myself.

 

Two clawed feet came into view, but they weren’t facing the desk. The fur on the feet was blue…that was Sighan. I sucked in a breath and waited for her to pass. Once she left I peaked out from under the desk to find the humid office empty. I gulp down my saliva and sat on the leather office chair.

 

I continued to sit in the chair and stare at the boarded up closet in front of me. When I scanned the room I found a crowbar propped up in a corner. I walked over to it quickly and tightened my grip on the rusting piece metal. I walked over to the door and slid the part of the crowbar under the board. I put lots of weight on the crowbar and the board gave a creak in protest.

 

After getting all the boards off I opened the door to find limp animatronic costume. It was filled with never seen before characters. There was charcoal colored dog with a pink bow, and a red rabbit with yellow eyes. In the middle was a grey cat with a suit, and it had green eyes.

 


	9. What Could We Use A Dead Body For?

 

****Previously****

 

_After getting all the boards off I opened the door to find limp animatronic costume. It was filled with never seen before characters. There was charcoal colored dog with a pink bow, and a red rabbit with yellow eyes. In the middle was a grey cat with a suit, and it had green eyes._

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Victor’s P.O.V (Still)**

 

I walked over to the limp cat and crouched down next it. Around it was only the color red, most likely blood. I tilted it’s head up slightly and it was much heavier than I expected, or was it resisting? I looked closer and on the back of it’s neck two ponytail were hanging out. Pulled my hand back and the body slumped forward, lifeless. I opened the giant mouth of the male cat and found the decaying face of a woman.

 

I let out a broken scream as I looked into her face. Her mouth was gape almost as if she was screaming...or laughing before she died. Both her eyes were missing, but they were replaced with green eyes of the animatronic. Soon realization hit me, that will happen to me if I don’t take this seriously.

 

I looked behind me quickly. Surely they must have heard my scream, right? From behind all that was there was the two limp suits. Why is there two? Mine must be the rabbit. Does that mean if I die and they get a new guard the other guard would have the dog? I need to get out of here as quick as possible.

 

I rushed out of the room and continued down the western hallway. The was when I heard a metallic banding coming from above me. I looked up as I ran only to see the face of Rosewood opening a vent door above me. I picked up my speed not caring that I could be heard. The hallway seemed it would go on for ever as I sprinted down that hallway. Shay and Sighan must have noticed me because I never noticed when they started to chase me as well.

 

The three animatronics run after me as I tried to get the entrance of the cafe. I breathed heavy as I began to get tired. ‘No, NO! Please I can’t get tired now, they’ll kill me!’ I screamed in my thoughts as I panted. The entrance doors came into view as I trembled to reach the small room. The walls around me began to spin as I put my hand on the doors’ handle. “No… Please…” Was my last words as I felt like I was going to faint.

 

**Third Person P.O.V.**

 

The animatronics gathered around Victor and Sighan slung him over her right shoulder.

 

“We should get the other and bring them to the Cutting Room” Shay said to Rosewood. Rosewood nodded and went to her friends told them what to do. She also went to Lacki, Pixie, and Night to do the same thing. Once all the animatronics were in the Cutting Room Sighan put Victor on a platform that was attached to wires on the ceiling. Many robotic limbs went down to lock his limbs in a tight hold as Wolfie Clamped them onto him. The hold was tight enough to cut off circulation.

 

Victor woke up sluggishly and looked around the room slowly. All the animatronics were gathering around him as he tried to move his arms.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?!” Victor shouted at the robots. None of the animatronics replied to his question as they just stood there staring at him. Kiki watched reluctantly from the entrance of the room with a worried gaze. Wolfie walked over to a control panel with levers and buttons on it. She pressed a single back button in the middle of the panel and held it for at least 3 seconds.

 

The machine whirred to life as the extra limbs began to spin around Victor. I watched them with a nervous look as the began to get closer to him. Suddenly they stopped letting out a loud metal screech as the limbs halted.

 

“What the…? They were suppose to kill you!” Wolfie growled with malicious. Kiki looked over to where Rosewood was only to find her missing. Shrugging it off she walked over to Wolfie and gave her a hard clap on the back.

 

“I see this is how you wanted things to go. We could always do it the old fashioned way…” Kiki said giving her a wink.

 

“I think we should, who knows what he’ll tell Jace and Elizabeth…” Wolfie agreed. “Shay and Sighan, you guys go and undo the limbs of this machine. I will get the suit.” Wolfie ordered. Shay and Sighan nodded as they got to work, Sighan holding Victor down and Shay undoing the limbs. Wolfie Left the room and went down to the Security Office.

 

Once in the room she looked over to the unboarded closet door. Opening it she walked in begrudgingly walked into the room as the room filled with darkness. After taking a couple of steps she tripped on something large in the closet. When she got back up she turned on the exposed lightbulb to find the limp grey cat from before. It’s mouth was wide open revealing the head of the woman, though the suit was no longer lifeless.

 

It stood up straight and bowed slightly to wolfie, making it pop many times as it bended it’s back.

 

“Oh, uh. Hello” Wolfie said with a creeped out gaze. What she didn’t expect was a response.

 

“Hello~” The woman said from within the suit.

 

**Victor’s P.O.V.**

 

“Why are you all doing this?!” I yelled once more, but this time I got a response.

 

“We have to do this...We can’t just have you running around like you own the place” Lacki said taking off his hat. I peeked over his shoulder to see Night watching reluctantly next to Kiki. That damn cat, I shouldn’t have trusted her...But she’s giving me the same look Night is giving me...Unwill. I struggled to get out of the rat’s grip, but it was no use. Letting out a sigh of defeat I went limp in her grip.

 

“Hey where’s Rosewood?” Night asked. I looked up and surveyed the room she wasn’t there, at all. Raising my brow slightly, I noticed that Ero wasn’t there as well. Suddenly I felt the pressure on my arms tighten as I was being held.

 

“Shouldn’t Wolfie be back by now?” Sighan asked. “I’m getting tired of holding him…” Sighan grunted.

 

“I can hold him” Kiki said looking up to me. Kiki walk behind me and grabbed onto my arms, making Sighan let go of me.

 

“Kiki I thought I could trust you…” I whispered to her.

 

“You can’t just trust someone who you thought was going to kill you, now can you?” A teen’s voice reverberated through Kiki’s voice box. I looked up into her face to see two green dot for pupils looking down at me. She wore a sickening grin on her feline face, and grip tighten enough to leave a bruises.

 

I winced in pain as the her hold only tightened. “Stop please…” I cried out when the pressure became too much.  
“Oh look guys, he’s telling us to stop” Lacki laughed. All the animatronics laugh at my attempt to get them to stop, as I hung my head in defeat.

 

“I’ll go check on Wolfie” said Pixie as she looked worriedly to the entrance of the hallway.

 

**Third Person P.O.V.**

 

Pixie walked down the Down the hallways silently. “Wolfie! Where are you?!” Pixie called out. Pixie walked to the office to find the closet door wide open. She peeked her head into the doorway only to be pulled in by a unknown source. “Who’s there?!” Pixie yelled, terrified. A dark red oozed from her eyes as the attacker held her by her fragile neck.

 

“I should be asking you the same thing…” The grey cat asked. “Though you asked, you can call me ‘Sketch’ when you die…” Sketch hissed using his other hand to pin her onto a wall. Pixie looked in the green eyes of the animatronic and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something.

 

“Where’s Wolfie…?” Pixie asked as she grabbed onto his wrists.

 

“Oh the fox? Let’s just say she’s taking a nap” Sketch hissed with a grin. Pixie let out a gasp as more pressure was put on her neck making it give a metallic crunch. With this her eyes went empty and she went limp in his hold. Sketch observer her with a morbid curiosity, and placed her body neck to Wolfie’s dismembered leg. He walked over the door and sauntered down the hallway to arcade room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosewood and Ero glared at each other as they stood across from each other. Ero face opened slightly as he got closer to her and Rosewood retaliated with a low growl. That’s when they both heard the shuffling of large feet. They booth looked to each other with questioning gazes and stopped fight to look for the source of the noise. Ero looked out of the room to go face to with the chest of Sketch.

 

Sketch picked him up quickly and disabled him with a single flip of a switch. Running away he went to hide Ero in the room he kept Pixie and Wolfie in. Soon he came back to see Rosewood out of the room, and in the hallway looking at him with a murderous look. The balloon was wrapped around her neck and had a terrifying face, it had a sharp toothed grin and wide eye with white glowing pupils. Her own eye were pure white and her jaw hung wide open. She looked as though she were about to rush at him and rip him apart.

 

Sketch gave a ghoulish grin and strolled over to her. Rosewood tensed and furrowed her brow as he got closer to her. ‘Why isn’t he scared of us?’ Neon hissed in Rosewood thoughts. Sketched open his mouth wide and the woman’s head was revealed to the two beings. Rosewood took a step back in shock, dragging Neon with her.

 

“Well? What do you have to say?” Sketch said making the woman’s face contort into a glare.

 

“Who is that…?” Rosewood asked finally.

 

“Oh so the Wolf can talk” Sketch said with a smirk. “What do you mean ‘who is that?’?” He asked.

 

“Who’s is that woman?” She asked. Neon went down slightly to get a closer look at the corpse’s face.

 

“That woman is Jessica Krimsun. She was a day shift security guard in 1991” Sketch said in a low voice. Rosewood furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a confused look.

 

“Why haven’t we ever heard of her?” Rosewood asked.

 

“They wanted to keep her death a secret, so it doesn’t look bad for the company. I won’t be able to keep talking for long before she will start destroying everyone again” Sketch growled. Rosewood step back hastily and bolted down the hallway to get away from Sketch with Neon following behind.

 

As she left Sketch grabbed a hold of his head as if he had a headache and let ot what almost sounded like a howl of pain. He hunched over and ran after Rosewood with a strangled hiss. But soon everything went still and a chime rang through the build, signaling it was 6 A.M. Rosewood went into the large stage room to find it empty.  
Kiki let go of Victor and let him leave. Kiki went back to her post as Victor rushed to leave the building.

 

“Oh god, what happened to you?!” Jace asked as Victor walked out the Cafe. As the light hit his skin he found it covered in bruises and cut. His eyes were puffy from the crying he did earlier and he had large bags under his eyes. Looking over to her he grabbed ahold of her shoulders.

 

“Please you need to move me to day shift! They almost killed me!” Victor pleaded holding onto her for dear life. Jace went silent and put her hands on his wrist lightly.

 

“I’ll see what we can do…” Jace said with sympathy.

 


	10. Severed Limbs

 

****Previously****

 

_“Please you need to move me to day shift! They almost killed me!” Victor pleaded holding onto her for dear life. Jace went silent and put her hands on his wrist lightly._

_“I’ll see what we can do…” Jace said with sympathy._

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Third Person P.O.V.**

 

Wolfie sat in the closet and looked over to cut off leg. She than looked to her fallen comrades Ero and Pixie with a sad gaze. Next to the door was Sketch curled up in a sitting position with knees to his chest.

 

‘I’m not sure what he wants from me, but I don’t think it’s anything good…’ Wolfie thought as she tilted her head down to stare at her lap. Her left leg was cut right above the knee letting exposed wires hang from the socket of her thigh. Wolfie bent her left leg and let out a sigh, making sketch look over to her.

 

“You know, just because you’re here doesn’t mean you can’t talk” Sketch snarled. Wolfie looked over to him and scowled.

 

“Hey! You aren’t the one with a crowd to entertain!” She yelled, “Even if I wasn’t here I wouldn’t be able to go out with a detached leg!”

 

“I could well entertain a crowd, I used to do performance with a good friend of mine, Vibrant” Sketch glowered. Wolfie scoffed and brought her leg up to her chest. Her tail thrashed behind her as she thought about what she was going to do. Though as she did this she failed to notice Sketch getting closer to her.

 

“You know you should watch your tongue…” Sketch said with his face inches from her snout.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Victor was on his green bed bandaging his cuts with the blinds drawn shut. He closed the first aid kit and put it under his bed. He stood up and walked into his kitchen, making himself a small sandwich. He limped over to his table with it and began to eat it.

 

“Why...did they keep me alive?” Victor asked to himself. The light on the tan walls shifted slightly and Victor looked around nervously. “Calm Victor, It’s just your imagination…” He whispered. Suddenly a phone rung making him jump slightly and rush over to the phone. “Hello?” Victor said as he answered the phone.

 

“Hey! We can get you to be on days shift, but you have to take the day off. I saw how those wounds looked and I think you should let them heal” jace’s voice rang through the phone.

 

“Uh...Wait, really?” Victor asked with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, but this is the only time I will do something like this!” Jace snapped.

 

“Thank, thank you so much!” Victor said with excitement.

 

“You’re welcome…” Jace said as she hung up.

 

He put the phone back where it belonged, and hobbled over to his room so he could sleep.

 

***Into his dream***

 

_Victor sat at his desk next to person. They had no identifiable features to indicate who, or what they are. They held the flashlight and check each hallway as Victor checked the cameras. The rusting fan spun, blowing stale air in their direction. As they both were distracted they didn’t remember to check the vents. Rosewood slowly slid her body to the mouth of the vent, making her metal on her stomach making quiet screeching noise._

 

_She let her mouth open as she creeped out of the vent, and went behind the blurred figure. She looked up slightly and saw two bright purple rings looking at from within the hallway. She nodded slightly and right when she did that the figure shined the light in the left hallway. The light revealed Kiki with a sneer, showing off all her sharp teeth. She jumped forward and sprinted to them._

 

_She grabbed ahold of the flashlight and throw it across the room. Victor by now had heard the ruckus and looked up from the camera. He slammed the camera down and tried to push the cat away with all his weight. He picked the figure and rushed out of the room with the animatronics hot on his tail. The walls of the hallways around them began to become darker and twist._

 

_Wires began to hang from the ceiling as they popped off of it. They walls became covered in dust and grime as the building around it went still. He took a look around found the floor was tiled black and white, and the walls were checkered in the middle. A entrance to small room was to his right, so he went in quickly. Next to the door was two buttons, light and the door, and Victor pressed the top button quickly._

 

_Looking around the room he hound a desk, fan, chair, and another entrance to the room open. He put down the person he cared on the chair and closed the other door._

 

_“Are you okay?” Victor asked._

 

_“I-I don’t know…” They respond with. Their voice sounded like a woman in her late teens. Metallic banging could be heard coming from the left door as they jumped in surprise. Peaking out the window they found the face a orange fox with a eye patch and a yellow eye._

 

_“If I remember correctly that’s Foxy… The only thing we should be worrying about is Kiki and Rosewood, who knows where they are” They stated looking around quickly. The shadow of the fox soon left and they were left in silence._

 

_“It’s almost 5:34, I think we can last the night… at 15% power” Victor said as he flipped up the camera. “How do you know about all of this?” Victor asked._

 

_“Well I went here as a kid...That’s the only reason I really know about this place” they said. With that said suddenly the lights went out. A large figure stood in the doorway, and had another next to them. They strutted into the room taking their time. The teen began to back up slightly only back up into Victor. “Uh...Do you think they’re friendly…?” They asked though they knew the answer to their question._

 

_Victor didn’t respond to them as he stood his ground. Suddenly one of the figures rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the teen. Two bright different colored eyes glowed behind the figure. Kiki’s face was revealed and she snapped her jaw down on their shoulder. Blood began to sleep out of the wound as they gave a shuttered scream. Kiki’s jaw tighten as she rushed out of the room with Rosewood and them._

 

_“No! Lily!” Victor yelled as her reach towards where they left._

  
~~~~~~~~~

 

Victor shot up from his bed and looked around the room in a cold sweat. _**Lily…**_  
  



	11. A Eventful Day

 

****Previously****

 

_Victor didn’t respond to them as he stood his ground. Suddenly one of the figures rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the teen. Two bright different colored eyes glowed behind the figure. Kiki’s face was revealed and she snapped her jaw down on their shoulder. Blood began to sleep out of the wound as they gave a shuttered scream. Kiki’s jaw tighten as she rushed out of the room with Rosewood and them._

_“No! Lily!” Victor yelled as her reach towards where they left._

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Third Person P.O.V.**

 

“Hey William, do you know where Wolfie is?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“No, I don’t know. She wasn’t there when I went in the stage” William said.

 

“Could you please look in the back just in case?” Elizabeth said.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back” William answered as he left the room. He went to the office and looked around, until he spotted the closet. It was barely open and something was hanging out of it. William pushed the door open quietly and stepped in. The room pit black and all he could see were two white dots looking at him. He grabbed onto a string dangling from the ceiling and pulled.

 

The room was filled with light revealing Wolfie, who was only a torso and head, Sketch, and the other two spring-lock suits. Sketch looked up at him and launch forward to grab ahold of William. William’s eye’s widened as he tried to get out of his grasp.

 

“H-hey, let go of me!” William shouted.

 

“But I missed you, friend” Jessica whispered to him through the mask.

 

“Jessica?” William asked as he was about to open the mouth of the suit.

 

“Don’t, I don’t think you would lie what you would see” She said as she held the mouth closed.

 

“But I thought you were dead, how are you here?” William questioned in shock.

 

“Um...Well I am dead. Just I, uh, kind of stuck in the living realm now…” Jessica answered.

 

“...How, are you stuck here though?” William queried.

 

“Well first I have to tell you about souls...Okay so souls are real thing, though you can’t see them unless you are a medium so it’s very unlikely that you’ll see them. There are five different kind of spirits; The Semtory, Minnahara, Droudis, Vrusix, and Chera. Each one acts differently and they all have different abilities…” Jessica explained.

 

“I should probably shut the hell up and let you take Wolfie back, shouldn’t I? I don’t want to get you in trouble with the bosses” Jessica said.

 

“I will visit you whenever I can, so expect to see me again” William reputed as he picked up Wolfie and her detached limbs. He gave a quick wave as he shut the door quietly. Soon he came back to the large stage, while Kiki and Rosewood were chatting quietly to each other. As he walked they both looked over to him, only to look in shock what was in his arms.

 

“W-what happened to Wolfie!?” Rosewood yelped, rushing over to William. Her hoodie sleeves were torn off and it was ripped in random places.

 

“I don’t know, but we can’t repair her in here. We have to take her into Maintenance” William stated carrying Wolfie into The Cutting Room with the two animatronics trailing behind him. Wolfie’s body was set on the machine they held Victor captive in, and two large limbs went down to hold her torso. A smaller one went to hold her head up with her jaw forced open.

 

More limbs went to Wolfie’s hoodie and ripped off the worn fabric. Other thin small limbs began to spin around her body and went to the sockets of her shoulders. They went forward and straightened out the wires’ ends, and then lined the detached arm with the shoulder socket. The wires were then mended back together and the joint was snapped back into place on each side.

 

The same was done to her damaged legs and tail, but Wolfie didn’t try to move even if she wanted to. Two almost twig like mechanical arms came down, hold to electric blue eyes. The detached wires hanging from the sockets were then placed in the plugs on the back of the eyes.

 

Both were then forced into the eye sockets of the mask and into the endoskeleton. The limbs pulled back quickly, but the only ones that stayed were the one holding Wolfie’s torso. The two large limbs put her down slowly and retracted back up to the ceiling.

 

“W-what happened?” Wolfie asked shaking her head as she look around the room.

 

“Oh thank god you’re okay!” Rosewood and Kiki gasped hugging the fox quickly. They soon let go of each other and faced William.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Wolfie asked.

 

“Well, we have to perform soon so I think we should plan some skits” Kiki said with slight grin.

 

“Wait! Wolfie we need to get your new hoodie” Rosewood said right as they were about to leave. William went back and grabbed a blue hoodie out of a plastic tub that held even more articles of clothing. The torso and arms were a navy blue, and the hood was charcoal grey. Wolfie slipped on the jacket as she walked out with her friends, William was following them back to the stage.

 

After talking about what they were going to act out they went up to the stage.

 

Kiki started “So many crappy- the first job I had, right. The first job when I was, uh, 17, uh, was High Mage. That was the first job that I had, alright.”

 

She continued “I didn't want to call it High Mage either cause like yanno.”

 

“So she get the job because, my younger brother, Tyler. He's the manager and I'm like this is gonna be awesome cuz she’s my friend, manager hooked her up.. He was a dick! He thought he was THE High Mage! You know what I'm saying? He sucked! He would put her on drive thru every single night.” Rosewood explain with slight grin.

 

“Why to this day do people insist on yelling at the drive thru? It's modern technology. She'd have her little headset.” Wolfie asked.

 

“Welcome to High Mage. May I please take your order?” Kiki asked politely to Rosewood.

 

“WHOPPER-” Rosewood yelled.

 

“Ma'am?” Kiki said with large eyes.

 

“WHOPPER NO ONION” Rosewood continued to yell.

 

“Excuse me, I'm fucking bleeding from the ears here ok? Let's turn the main down a tad, ok skidrow?” Kiki deadpanned.

 

“LARGE FRY MOTHAFUCKA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU HIGH MAGE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK HM BROILER?” Rosewood yelled as she picked up Kiki but dropped her, letting Kiki’s body make a thunk on the wood.

 

“I took I took a lady's order one time. I'll never forget this. I go like this.. Ma’am. That'll be $3.75. Please drive around. And then there's like this long pause and then she goes..” Kiki smiled as she got up from the ground.

 

“Where do I go? ...Where do you go?!” Wolfie asked almost panic as she looked around the room.

 

“You follow the one fucking road you're on to me! Where do you Ok ma’am you're gonna go to the Texaco station. Take a right. Go 5 and a half miles southeast. You're gonna see a guy in a yellow poncho. His name is Hank. He'll take you to the whopper Lair. That's where you go. And you've got 10 minutes to get there or we take your food!” Kiki grinned as she laughed.

 

The audience chuckled at the animatronics that were poised on the stage to do jokes for them.

 


	12. Friend-zied

** **Previously****

 

_The audience chuckled at the animatronics that were poised on the stage to do jokes for them._

 

****Now onto the story****

 

It was a few hours after the skit the three animatronics did, and were allowed to free roam around the Cafe. Rosewood sat alone in the supply closet behind the stage. Neon was wrapped around her wrist, looking at her face with a cheesy smile.

 

    “You know they’ll come back, right?” Neon asked inching closer to Rosewoods snout.

 

    “Oh course they will, one of them is still out there” She grunted. Neon’s teeth became jagged and his eye black socket with white pupils.

 

    “Well we’re going to have to do something about them, aren’t we” He said with a large grin that almost split his face in half. The yellow balloon got out of Rosewood’s face and went around her figure. He face went back to his original smile that held a mask of happiness. The string that was wrapped are Rosewood’s wrist went loose and was coiled around itself as Neon moved.

 

    “But Neon we can’t… They aren’t here yet and that’s even saying if they come back to the Cafe…” Rosewood said in a hushed tone.

 

“We’ll just see about that” Neon hissed. With that Neon didn’t speak and Rosewood was left in silence.

 

**Andrew’s P.O.V.**

 

Chris, Jacob, and I were all sitting in our cell waiting for Rick to give the signal when he would break them out.

“What time did he say that he’ll be coming?’ Jacob asked.

 

“Rick said that he’ll give us a signal, but it’ll probably be around midnight or so. So not many people see.”  I said for the fifth time this night, as i look out the window. A black truck was pulled up behind the building, and it’s lights were off.

 

    “Guys, he’s here” I whispered to the other two, as they both looked over to the window.

 

    “Okay, take the bars off, and let’s get going. He’ll want to get going quickly.” Chris said as he started taking off the bars on the window.

 

    “How are we going to get down?” Jacob asked.

 

    “Gather up the bed sheets and tie them together, we can slide down them” I said tieing to cloth to one of the window bars. Once all the bed sheets were tied together one by one we went and slid down in front of the garage. Rick opened the door to his truck with a sly grin.

 

    “Hiya boys!” Rick said blithely as we jumped into the van.

 

    “Hello again Rick, long time no see. What was up with the outfit last time we saw ya?” Chris snidely said as he passed Rick into the vehicle.

 

    “Ah shut up and sit down. We need to leave before they realize that you escaped. If they catch us all, then there’s no way that we’ll escape again.” Rick said bossily as he sat in the driver’s seat.

 

    “Geez, when did you get so bossy?” Jacob mumbled as he sat down with Chris and I.

 

    “Jacob, you better shut that trap of yours before I kick you out and leave you for the coppers.” Rick snapped to Jacob, which shut him up right away. I watched as the sky as if it was black piece of paper that had gold and silver glitter spilled on it.

 

    “Where are we going?” I asked quietly not wanting to get on Rick’s bad side.

 

    “We’re going to go to a hideout that I managed to get while you guys were rotting in that cell” Rick uttered under his breath without turning his head, keeping his eyes on the road. Once we drove out of town we came up to an abandoned cabin that looked worn down. Easy place to hide, windows broken, walls cracking, and the foundation barely holding up the house.

 

    “Well, this will surely keep the cops off of our tails. Hopefully long enough so we can clear our names and records.”Jacob spoke wearily as he entered and surveyed the worn down building.

 

    “So this is where we’ll be hiding out for the next few days?” Chris asked as he looked into a room.

 

    “Months. Probably years. Really depends on when we get our stuff cleared.” Rick said lazily as he set supplies down onto a table.

 

    “ I got enough supplies that should last us all about, oh I say, few months. Give or take. As long as we ration it properly. We should last a month longer.” Rick said informally as he started to put food and other supplies away.

 

    “Did you get clothes for us all, in the right sizes also?” I asked as I looked through one of the bags.

 

    “Hopefully he did, ‘cause we’ll need to change if we want to go somewhere.” Chris said obscenely as he leaned on one of the walls that lined the kitchen.

   

    “Where would we go, besides to the store in a disguise?” Jacob asked.

 

“Outside idiot. We don't want anyone recognizing us if we go outside. We'll be extra suspicious if we wear our prison jumpers.” Chris said while rolling his eyes.

 

“Hey, both of you shut up, and of course I got extra clothes.” Rick said as he threw a pair of clothes to each of us. “Go change, hopefully they fit you” Rick mumbled under his breath as we walked off.

 

As I changed into the clothes that Rick gave me, I began to wonder what our life would be once we clear our names and such. Would we go our separate ways, or would we stay and think of a plan to get back at the people who threw us into jail.

 

    **Rick’s P.O.V.**

 

The only one that seems okay to stay here is Andrew, and the others just want to bicker with me. I continued to put away our supplies as the others changed into their new clothes. Once finished I sat on the couch in the living room, that oddly wasn’t in the condition like the cabin, and checked to see if the tv still has signal. Luckily it did and it was pretty decent to say the least.

 

Once everyone was finished changing their clothes they all came out to where I was so we can our say “good night”s and got to bed.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to 2 A.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

    I laid in may poorly made bed staring up at the ceiling, I haven’t been able to sleep for long without have a nightmare. Most of them consisted of people I know or I being killed, tortured, or heavily injured. This time I woke up from a nightmare where Jacob would self mutilate, cut out his eyes, and his tongue. When I woke up it felt like bugs were crawling all over my skin and I was covered in sweat.

 

 I got up from the mattress and went into the bathroom. I turned the lights on and pivoted towards the sink. When I looked in the mirror two golden irises looked back at me. I was wreck, my hair was matted, I had bags under my eyes, and my eyes were bloodshot. I splashed some cold water onto my face and rubbed my eyes. Grabbing the towel next to me I dried off my face, but when I glanced back up to the mirror my reflection wasn’t there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a clawed hand reach out to me.

 

It was charcoal grey, gold claws, and spikes protrude from its elbow. Many more sprouted from the corners of my vision and all at once they grabbed a hold of my body like boa constrictors.I was turned around to come face-to-face with creature that seemed similar to me but had pointed ears and sharp teeth. It’s glowing eyes started down at me.

 

With a deep voice it hissed….   _w̵̱̻͋̽͋͛ä̵̛̭̺̬̰̟̝̦̝̈̔͒ͅk̴͎͈͚̟̅̈́̽͗̅̾͝ẹ̷̣̝͖͉͚͂̽͐̎̀̾̐ͅ ̷̧̧̫̝̖̝͍̋͋u̸̧̪̔p̸͎̮̙̩̉̔̔͗͒́̕ͅ_


	13. Relief

** **Previously****

 

_ I was turned around to come face-to-face with creature that seemed similar to me but had pointed ears and sharp teeth. It’s glowing eyes started down at me.  _

 

_ With a deep voice it hissed….   _ _ w̵̱̻͋̽͋͛ä̵̛̭̺̬̰̟̝̦̝̈̔͒ͅk̴͎͈͚̟̅̈́̽͗̅̾͝ẹ̷̣̝͖͉͚͂̽͐̎̀̾̐ͅ ̷̧̧̫̝̖̝͍̋͋u̸̧̪̔p̸͎̮̙̩̉̔̔͗͒́̕ͅ _

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Rick’s P.O.V**

 

I sat up from my bed with a gasp, sweat was almost pouring out of my skin. I looked around the room to find it pitch black. I guess it was just a dream… I get out of bed on my shaky legs as I head over to the restroom. I stop at the mirror and take a look at my appearance. “ _ I look like s**t _ ” I thought. I do my business and head back to my bedroom after washing my hands. I went back my bed and tried to force myself to sleep, and fail miserably. Sighing, I get out of bed and go into the living room, nearly tripping over the scattered clothes on the floor.    


I turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels, until it landed on a cartoony advertisement for the Amuse Cafe. Rosewood was sitting on a tree branch and a small round blue bird was tweeting away. She was humming a catchy tune as Wolfie came strutting into the frame, also humming the tune. The show continued to go on, but I switched the channel before I saw more. I look at the clock near the T.V. to see that it is only 3 AM.  _ “The other should be waking up soon. We got work to do.”  _ I think as I lean back farther onto the couch.

 

“ I hope the others got enough sleep, one idiot who's tired is enough. “ I mumble to myself, not noticing the pad of footsteps behind me.

 

“You’re awake this early also? “ A voice said behind me. I jump and turn around to see Andrew standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

 

“ Mm-hmm.” I hum in reply. “Why are you up?”

 

“Woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep. Why are you up?” Andrew questions as he walks into the living room and sits in the chair to the right of me. 

 

“I normally wake up this early. “ I say, not wanting to tell the true reason.

 

“Uh-huh.. Suree~ Your face says otherwise. Messy hair, bags under your eyes, not to mention your bloodshot eyes.” He tells me sternly, leaning forward in the chair. “You can tell me, I won’t tell the others. I promise.”

 

I look into his eyes to see if he’s telling the truth. Seeing that he is, I spill the true reason.

 

“Fine.” I sigh as I close my eyes. “ I’ve been having nightmares… Terrifying ones. I can’t get them out of my head. Especially the most recent one.” I mumble. 

 

“You know, Rick, if you ever want someone to talk to ‘bout these, I’m always here for you” Andrew affirmed, tilting his head to make eye contact with me. I nod my head and stand up, going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

 

“What time do you think the others will be awake?” I questioned as I took sips of my water. 

 

“It is only 3:15, so probably not for another hour or two, maybe later, since these beds are a tad bit better than the prision ones. They might sleep in for once.” Andrew explained to me from the living room. Only moments after Andrew said that, we heard heavy footsteps pad into the living room area. 

 

“Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. Both. Up?!” Chris almost yelled, but he soon realized that would wake up Jacob. “It’s 3:20 in the morning! How are you people wide awake at this time!?” He snarled. Andrew and I slightly chuckle at his little rant. “It’s not like I’ll be able to fall back asleep now” Chris hissed through his teeth and grabbed a chair next to Andrew. “So, what are we going to do for today? It’s not like we can really leave…” He sighed.

 

“Well, I thought we could try and get settled in. Plus if we can, maybe we could make a safe place in case the cops find us here” I suggested. Andrew nodded in agreement.

 

“And how are we going to do that?” Chris gibed, raising a eyebrow. 

 

“We could make a basement…” A sluggish voice mumbled. I looked to my left and saw Jacob rubbing eyes to get rid of sleep. Chris let out almost what sounded like a quiet raring noise from the back of his throat. Andrew raised his eyebrow at him as Chris’s cheeks darken just slightly, making me smirk. 

 

“How will we make the basement in the first place?” I asked as Jacob sat across from Chris.

 

“Well, first we need to find a place to put it. Then we’ll have to survey to see if the soil is stable, dig the lot, install footings, seal the footings, make stem walls with concrete blocks, and use two layers of sealer on the walls” Chris sighed listing of each thing on his fingers.

 

“How did you know all of that?” Jacob asked.   
  


“I used to be a construction worker” The crimson eyed male informed.

 

“O-oh” Jacob murmured with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

“Okay, enough about me, let’s get working on this dang project.” Chris said with a huff as he stands. 

 

“Well, it looks like i’m going to have to go to get supplies,  **_again_ ** ” I sighed. I got up from my seat and went to grab my keys from my room. 

 

**Chris’s P.O.V**

 

“So… uh, what do we do now?” Jacob asked.

 

“Hopefully try and get sleep, if that’s even possible” I mumbled with my arms crossed. Andrew stood from his seat and walked out the room after a yawn and saying a simple ‘See you guys later’. “So, uh, want to watch T.V. with me?” I asked quietly. Jacob looked over to me with a small smile.

 

“I would like that” He said as he walked with me over to the maroon couch. A grin made it’s way on my face slowly as we sat close to each other on it. Jacob flipped on the T.V. making it light up the dark room as it took our attention.

 

**Jacob’s P.O.V**

 

We sat on the couch as a soft tune came from the T.V.’s speakers. Turns out that it was an add for the Amuse Cafe. I frowned and looked over to Chris to find him grimacing at the screen. “H-hey… It’s gonna be okay” I murmured to him, placing my right hand on his left knee cap. Chris looked over to me and brought his hand up to his bandaged neck.

 

“I know… It’s just, I don’t think I will ever be to push aside what it felt like getting this” Chris sighed. I gave him a worried glance and I brought my hand up to his bandaged neck, him pulling away slightly.

 

“Sorry, just, have you replaced the gauze on here yet?” I asked. He shook his head softly and I sighed standing up and walking to the bathroom to get the med kit. Once I got I walked back over to him and took my place on the couch sitting next to him. 

 

“H-hey, I can do this myself” Chris stutter reaching for the kit. I lightly smacked his hands away and took out bandages. I lifted his chin and started to take the bandage on his neck off. Underneath it was a huge bite mark and I realized it needed to be cleaned out. I took out some rubbing alcohol with a cotton ball.

 

“T-this might hurt… a lot” I murmured, putting the alcohol on the cotton ball. Once it made contact with the wound Chris let out a hiss of pain, making me cringe slightly. “Sorry!” I apologized. After I was finished cleaning the wound, I took the bandages and patched up his neck.I got up, took the bloodied bandage and cotton ball, and threw it away in the trash. I turned around to face him and had his head tilted down slightly.

 

“Thanks Jacob” Chris uttered. I almost didn’t hear it at first, but I smiled once I processed what he said.

 

“You’re welcome Chris, you don’t need to thank me” I intoned, rubbing the back of my neck as the atmosphere around us began to turn awkward. I picked up the med kit and put it back in the bathroom, then went back into the living room to find Chris spread out on the couch. “Can you scoot over, please?” I asked. 

 

“Nah, if you really want me to move, make me” Chris said in slight pur, opening his left eye with a smirk. I frowned slightly and grabbed his right arm to pull him off the couch, but he just pulled me to him tightly. I squirmed to get out of his hold but he grip was too strong, making me sigh and give up.  _ Looks like I’m not getting out of this anytime soon… _


	14. Applying for the job

 

****Previously****

    “Nah, if you really want me to move, make me” Chris said in slight purr, opening his left eye with a smirk. I frowned slightly and grabbed his right arm to pull him off the couch, but he just pulled me to him tightly. I squirmed to get out of his hold but he grip was too strong, making me sigh and give up. Looks like I’m not getting out of this anytime soon…

****Now onto the story****

 

**???’s P.O.V**

 

    It was currently 7 in the morning, I was laying on my royal blue couch as I watched T.V. lazily and drank a can of Coke 2. Right now ads were playing in between the show I was watching. One ad in particular caught my attention, it was an ad for a job at the Amuse Cafe. Isn’t that the place that had the shooting and eight people went missing there? But I do need a job… You know what? Screw it, I’ll apply for the job! I get up from the couch and took one last drink from my soda can. Finding nothing left in it, I crushed it with my hands and threw it away as I walked past it to get to my rotary phone.

 

    I put in the company phone number and a feminine voice greeted me, “Hello? This is a manager at the Amuse Cafe.” A small smile made it’s way onto my face at her enthusiasm.

 

    “Hi! I’m calling to get the nightshift job as a security guard” I said trying to match her enthusiasm.

 

    “Come over to the cafe at 11 A.M. and go the Boss’s office so we can interview you.” The manager said.

 

    “Alright, Ms…?” I trailed off.

 

    “Ms. Chapman” She chirped.

 

    “Well, I’ll see you there!” I beamed, even though she couldn’t see me. With that we hung up. I stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Well, looks like I have a interview later. I should probably eat some breakfast, and take a shower.

 

     **Victor’s P.O.V**

    I slipped on the light blue button up shirt of my uniform as I got ready for work. I’m so lucky I got dayshift. I looked over to the clock on my wall and found out I have 15 minutes before I have to leave, making my eyes widen. I quickly tied my tie and rushed out of my room to my kitchen. I popped in two pieces of bread into my toaster. I grabbed some butter from my fridge and spread it onto the slices of toast once they popped up.

  
    I put the butter back into the fridge and ate the toast. I threw away my paper plate and grabbed my jacket before I left my apartment. After closing my door I locked it, walking over to my car in the parking lot. I hopped in and started the engine before backing out the driveway and started down the street to the Amuse Café. I parked into the Employee Only parking lot and parked my car, getting out not long after.

 

    I opened the Café’s doors and I was greeted with the smell of food. Man, why haven’t I eaten the food from here? Oh wait… money. I surveyed the area to find everyone enjoying themselves. The animatronics weren’t performing at the moment, maybe William isn’t here yet. I noticed that Jace and Elizabeth were talking next to the main stage. I walked closer to them and did a slight wave.

 

    “Hey. So… what do you want me to do for day shift?” I asked. Elizabeth looked over to me with a small smile.

 

    “Well, we’re going to have you serve food and watch over the animatronics. We noticed they been bugging out lately…” She  said murmuring the last part.

 

    “Also! We might be getting someone to fill your spot for night shift” Jace exclaimed.

 

    “Wait, really?” I asked my eyes widening.

 

    “Yeah, she sounds really nice. Victor, you’ll have to give her tips for each night. You should call the office when her shift starts, so she won’t get injured” Jace instructed.

 

    “A-alright” I chuckled, putting my hands in a defensive manner. With that I went to work, strangely I still haven’t seen William today. The first thing I did was serve people food. Some of the waitress helped me start, but once I got used to it I did pretty good. I’ll be honest I may have tripped at one point and some of the waitresses laughed…

 

    After about an hour and a half I stopped serving food and watched the stage that the animatronics would be on. Okay, maybe William is sick and they couldn’t find anyone to make sure the animatronics are fit to be on stage today. I lean against the wall behind me and sighed, crossing my arms. The customers’ chattering filled the room as the minutes ticked by slowly. I felt tap on my shoulder and I looked to my right to see a woman who reached up to the middle of my ribcage.

 

    “Excuse me, sir. I’m looking for Ms. Chapman” She said softly.  
   

    “Ms. Chapman? She should be in her office with Ms.Gill.” I explained to the woman.

 

    “Okay, Um.. Could you show me where their office is? I’m here for an interview with them.” The woman told me as she clasped her hands together in front of herself.

 

 

    “Sure, follow me.” I agreed as I began walking to the boss’s office. “My names Victor Grim, yours?”

 

    “Okay, nice to meet you Victor, I’m Lola Ellison” Lola stated as she begins to follow me. We continued to walk silently down the hallway towards the bosses office. Once we reach the door we say our goodbyes and head our separate ways.  

 

     **Lola’s P.O.V**

 

    I walked into the office to find two women, one sitting on the desk, and the other in the chair behind the desk. The woman on the desk had blonde hair with blue eyes, while the one in the chair had brown hair with light blue eyes.

 

    “Hello. I'm looking for a Ms. Chapman. I'm Lola Ellison. I'm here for the night shift job” I said.

 

    “Ah! Ms. Ellison! I'm Jace Chapman, and this is my co-worker Elizabeth Gill. Come in take a seat!” She hops off the desk and shakes my hand before leading me to a plush chair.

 

    “So you're here for the night shift?” Elizabeth questions as she leans more on the desk. “The last one who was night shift moved to day shift. You sure you're up for the task?”

 

    “Yeah! What could go wrong? I just sit and watch for robbers right? Seems easy enough” I scoffed. The two women in front of me looked at each other then back to me, then nodded in sync.

 

    “Yeah, it’ll be fairly easy….. I hope” Jace muttered under her breath at the end. “Anyways, welcome to the job! We’ll have your uniform ready for you tomorrow, just come by around closing time and we’ll show you around the complex.” Jace said as she stood up and went to shake my hand.

 

    “All right, I’ll be here. See you guys then.” I spoke with a smile on my face. They nodded and shook my hand and lead me out the door. As I was leaving the Café I saw Victor and waved as I walked by. Once I got outside I hopped in my car and left the Café’s parking lot, I didn’t feel like heading home right away so I drove around and went to grab lunch before starting on my journey back to my apartment.

 

     **Victor’s P.O.V**

 

    I watched as Lola left the building, why would a girl like her want to work at a place like this? Either way if she gets the job she’ll soon realize the mistake she made.


	15. Night 1 (Part 1)

Ch.15 ~ Night 1 (Part 1)

**Previously**

I watched as Lola left the building, why would a girl like her want to work at a place like this? Either way if she gets the job she’ll soon realize the mistake she made. 

**Now onto the story**

Victor’s P.O.V 

It’s closing time for the Amuse Café and I have to make the call to the new night guard Lola when her shift starts. After I walked out the door I locked it behind me, making sure I had everything I brought with me. I couldn’t help but worry about Lola, hopefully the animatronics go easy on her. I wouldn’t want her to leave the first day I met her. Time passes slowly until it’s the time I have to call Lola.

“Hello? Who’s this?” I heard the voice of Lola say through the phone. 

“Oh, hi. It’s Victor, I’m supposed to call you and give you tips on how to survive the night.” I explained.

“What do you mean, ‘survive the night’?!” Lola exclaimed. 

“I know that might sound bad, but let me explain” I gulped. “The animatronic are known to walk around at night, so we have to have night guards watch over them. Just so we know they don’t leave” I informed. 

“They may try to stuff you into a animatronic suit, this would cause you to get crushed and bleed out slowly. There is a way to prevent this” I articulated. I heard shifting on the other side of the phone, she’s most likely looking around. 

“How?” Lola fretted on the other line quietly. 

“Each animatronic has their own way of getting rid of them” I explained. “For example Kiki dislikes being ignored, so if she comes into the office just pretend she isn’t there. But I have to warn you, she becomes aggressive to eye contact and light, causing her to attack quickly” I informed her. 

“Which ones do I have to worry about tonight?” Lola asked, her voice quavered quietly. 

“Considering it’s friday night you have to worry about a lot of them. You have to worry about Sighan, Shay, Rosewood, Kiki, Pixie, Night, Lackie, and Wolfie” I answered. ‘Man, that was mouth full’ I mutter in head. I could practically hear her jaw drop at the long list of names. 

“W-what?! Why so many?” Lola exclaimed. I sighed slightly, I should've expected this reaction.

Lola’s P.O.V 

“Well you see, the animatronics seems to activate more the farther into the week. It being friday just means that they have grown restless” I heard on the other end of the phone. My fingers twitch as I gripped my flashlight tightly. 

“You already told me how to get rid of Kiki, how do I get rid of the rest?” I asked, peeking down the dark hallways. 

“Well, Rosewood goes through the vents, so all you really need to do is block the vent by using the map on the monitor” Victor told me. “Sighan and Shay can be can be gotten rid of by flashing your flashlight at them, they’ll be coming down the left hallway” He articulated. 

“Wait, do they come down at the same time or do they come at different times?” I asked. I heard a hum on the other end of the phone, as if he was in thought. 

“Most of the time they come together, but on rare occasions they do separate from each other” Victor chuckled. “Wolfie acts much like Sighan and Shay, but she comes down the right hall” he said. I hummed in response to show him I was listening.

“Pixie tends to watch from a distance, but she does go into the office and has a music box attached to the inside of her chest. The way to get rid of her, is to give her lots of attention” He grumbled the last part. 

I giggled slightly, but a slight creak from the floorboards caused me to yelp. “You okay?” I heard the voice of Victor crackle from the phone speaker.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just got startled by a noise” I muttered, my face flushed red from embarrassment. 

“I should tell you about the other two; Night and Lackie. First we’ll talk about Night, you won’t have to worry about him. All he really does is watch silently from a far, While Lackie on the other hand can appear out of nowhere. It’s almost like he teleports, or maybe it’s his speed...” He trailed off.

I examined the desk and found a large red button with a glass cover over it. “Anyway, the only ways I know you can get rid of him is to use the red button, or bring up your monitor quickly” He stated. “Only use the button if it’s an emergency, because it uses a lot of power” He advised. “Also beware how much you use the monitor, it also uses power” Victor coached. 

“I guess now that I told you what you need to do, I’ll leave you to do your work. Now remember, Don’t. Waste. Your. Power… Goodbye” Victor warned, punctuating each word with the deep rumble in his voice from his throat. With that he hung up the phone, cutting the line making me left with silent building ‘alone’.


	16. Night 1 (Part 2)

****Previously****

 

_ “I guess now that I told you what you need to do, I’ll leave you to do your work. Now remember,  _ **_Don’t. Waste. Your. Power…_ ** _ Goodbye” Victor warned, punctuating each word with the deep rumble in his voice from his throat. With that he hung up the phone, cutting the line making me left with silent building ‘alone’.  _

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Lola’s P.O.V **

 

As I sat in silence under the dim light I shook as Victor’s voice rung through my head repeatedly like a broken record. I heard quiet movement from down the hallway,causing me to shudder at the thought of what it might be. Metallic footsteps could be heard coming down from the left hallway. 

 

Two set of glowing eyes looked at me from the dark, causing me to jump and flash them with my flashlight, turning it on and off repeatedly. This caused the two rodent figures to flinch at the light and rush away from the door, back down the hallway. I gave a strangled sigh while I placed a hand over my heart, feeling that my heart beat was increased greatly. 

 

From behind me I heard the thunk of someone crawling inside of one of the vents. I quickly pulled up the tablet and looked at the screen, looking at the map I pressed my finger against the button to close vent closest to me. Once it was closed I heard a robotic female groan from the other side as she crawled, causing her leave quite loudly.

 

I shook my head as I glanced around the room in my scared state. What startled me while I looked around was a yellow balloon that had a jagged smile and two glowing sockets, it pupils were looking directly at me. A dark chuckle rung through my head as looked at with wide eyes. 

 

“ _ You mortals amuse me, thinking that you can escape death so easily _ ” the voice laughed. The balloon floated closer to me and curled its string up, almost like a snake coiling around itself to strike. But before it could do anything a red wolf with mismatching eyes grabbed a hold of it, dragging it away from me. “ _ This isn’t over Lola”  _ The voice growled. 

 

I sat and watched as the wolf animatronic left with the yellow balloon who glared at me. I think I got more confidence after this, it’s not too hard, just don’t get distracted. I heard more footsteps coming from my right so I turned and found two electric blue eyes staring at me from the dark.

 

They crept forward, showing a Fox’s head from the shadows. The animatronic’s eyes blinked as we both made eye contact, but before she could get closer I flashed her with my flashlight. While I was distracted I didn’t notice two pink eyes watching me with a glare.

 

**Pixie’s P.O.V **

 

My eyes open slowly as looked at my blurry surroundings, but I did notice something, or someone, stood over me. Once my vision cleared I saw Ero standing in front of me with a grin. I brought my hand up to my face and noticed something was hanging from my left eye, I grabbed a hold of it and yanked it off, causing me to yelp in pain.

 

I looked in horror at what was in my hand… in my closed hand held my brownish orange detached eye. I stood up and made eye contact with Ero.

 

“ **_.-- .... .- - ....... .... .- .--. .--. . -. . -.. ..--.. --..-- ....... .-- .... . .-. . ....... .- -- ....... .. ..--.._ ** ” My voice buzzed as I tried to speak. My eyes widened at broken buzzes of my broken voice box. 

 

“Ah, I see that you can’t speak. We can fix that, but first let me tell you why you’re here” He obsessed. “I brought you here to help me get rid of the others, including the one that goes by the name Sketch. All I need is for you to agree to help me, so will you?” He asked. Who does this guy think he is?! But he wants to get rid of the one that “ _ killed _ ” me.

  
With a few seconds of hesitation I reluctantly agreed to help him with a nod of my head. With a sly grin he clasped his hand together making a slight clinking sound. “Great, I promise not to disappoint you Love” Ero purred.  _ What did I just agree to?! _


	17. Supplies

****Previously****

 

_ With a few seconds of hesitation I reluctantly agreed to help him with a nod of my head. With a sly grin he clasped his hand together making a slight clinking sound. “Great, I promise not to disappoint you Love” Ero purred. What did I just agree to?! _

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Rick’s P.O.V **

 

I huff as I get out of the car and look up at the store sign. “Knock offs? What type of name is that?” I mumble to myself as I walk up to the automatic doors. “Eh it’s the a place to get supplies, hopefully no one recognizes me.” I got out of the van and locked the doors behind me. I walked to the entrance of the store with my head bowed, hoping not to make eye contact with anyone. I walked to the back of the store and looked at my list; hammer, cinder blocks  _ ( _ _ a lot _ _ of cinder blocks) _ , cement, wooden planks, 4 flashlights, and AA batteries.  _ Oh boy… _

 

**Chris’s P.O.V **

 

I laid on the couch with Jacob in my arms, I’m pretty sure he fell asleep. That’s okay though, I think he kind of looks cute. Wait, What? I didn’t just think that, did I? No, I’m just Imagining things. Jacob looked up to me as his eyes fluttered open, his cheek resting against my chest. “Hey, you fell asleep on me” I huffed.

 

“Oh! S-Sorry Chris, I can g-get off of you” Jacob stuttered with slight blush. I let out a fake sigh and closed my eyes.

 

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again” I snapped, though I wish I could have him next to me all the time… And here I go again… Maybe I really do like him… If that’s the case then I should take chance now. I opened my right eye to look down at him and purred out “But since you’re here…”

 

**Andrew’s P.O.V **

 

I walked past the living room to see something I probably wasn’t supposed to see, Jacob and Chris kissing. “Get a room” I said from the room entrance, before going to the kitchen. I heard Jacob gasp in surprise at getting caught from the other room and I heard Chris growl in anger at me. This caused me to smirk as I made myself some canned meat. I heard really quiet muttering through the walls of the cabin.

 

“Go to your room and take nap if you’re still tired, I might join you if you are.” The first one said, sounds like Chris.

 

“Alright, I will. I’ll see you in a bit” The other one that sounds like Jacob muttered. Oh?  _ Looks like I might need some ear plugs later… _ I heard footsteps coming up from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Chris walking over to me. 

 

“Oh hello Chris, done kissing your toy?” I taunted with a smirk. His face flushed a bright red and his eyes narrowed at me.

 

“He’s not a toy! You can’t make fun of me and him, because your no better. I’ve seen the way you look at Rick!” He exclaimed. I flinched slightly and looked to the side, my face feels like it’s on fire. Chris noticed this and began to smirk “Oh you like him don’t you, No you  _ love _ him” Chris drawled out while his grin grew.

 

“W-whatever, just don’t ever bring this up again!” I growled.

 

“Alright” Chris said nonchalantly. I know he’s up to something, he gave in too quickly…

 

**Chris’s P.O.V **

 

I turned on heels to head in the opposite direction to go to Jacob’s room. I creeped up the stairs and pushed open his door lightly. I walked inside of his room and looked at his laying down form. I pushed the door closed with my foot before walking over to his bed. I laid down beside him, his back facing me, and wrapped my arms around his to pull him closer to me. I heard him let out a squeal in surprise, making me chuckle.

 

“Hey~” I purred in his ear, trying to sound alluring. I could feel him tense up in my arms, I brought one of my hands to his check to stroke it.  _ Oooh his blushing, I wonder if I can make him blush more.~ _

 

“H-hey Chris” He stuttered, face heating up more. I smirked slight and move my hand back to its place on his chest. I began to let my hand roam around on his body and I began to nibble his ear lobe. He flipped onto his other side so he could face me and he had a uncertain look on his face. “A-are you sure we should be d-doing...  _ this _ ?” Jacob bleated, his face tinted crimson.

 

“Only if you want to” I replied, making it so both of our foreheads were touching. He looked reluctant at first but soon gave in.

 

“O-okay, but I have tell you something Chris” He muttered.

 

“What” I asked, confused.

 

“I’m a virgin” he confessed.

 

**Rick’s P.O.V **

 

I walked back to my van, the supplies was already inside, and unlocked the van to get inside. I got inside and put on my seatbelt. I put the keys in and started the engine. The van let out a rumble as it started up, I looked behind me as I started to back up. Looks like it’s time for me to go home.

 

On my way home I watch as the trees pass, but I’m still careful enough to make sure I’m still driving correctly. It didn’t take long for me to get back to the cabin, I locked the van doors as I got out. I walked to cabin door and nudged it open with my foot after unlocking it.

 

“I’m Home” I called out, hoping the others would hear me. “Of course no one will hear me,  _ they’re probably fucking or something _ .”  I muttered as I walked inside and closed the door behind me.


	18. Basement

****Previously****

 

_ On my way home I watch as the trees pass, but I’m still careful enough to make sure I’m still driving correctly. It didn’t take long for me to get back to the cabin, I locked the van doors as I got out. I walked to cabin door and nudged it open with my foot after unlocking it. _

 

_ “I’m Home” I called out, hoping the others would hear me. “Of course no one will hear me, they’re probably fucking or something.”  I muttered as I walked inside and closed the door behind me. _

 

  ****Now onto the story****

 

**Chris’s P.O.V **

It’s been a week and a half since the whole thing that happened between Jacob and I, he’s been really quiet when him and I are alone… I should probably talk to him about whole thing when we’re alone. All four of us have been working on digging out the area form the basement. We have only a few more inches  to dig down, before we can make the frame for the basement. 

 

Right now we were finishing up working on the basement for the day. I put down my shovel with sweat beading on my forehead. I let out a huff in frustration, before looking up to the others.

 

“I’m going to go get a drink of water” I said. Rick just gave a slight nod to me as I turned to leave. 

 

“I-I’m going to get a drink too” Jacob squeaked, rushing behind to catch up to me. “H-Hi Chris” he greeted me. 

 

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been quiet since…  _ you know _ ” I muttered.

 

“I’m f-fine. J-Just I’ve been wondering, w-what does this make us?” He asked me once we were away from the other two. I must have looked slightly embarrassed because he slightly ducked his head.

 

“We can be whatever you want to be, Petite” I hummed, I could of sworn I felt sweat going down my temple. 

 

“I-I w-want to be t-together, Plentiful” Jacob stuttered, his face blushing greatly. 

 

_ ‘Really? He wants to be with a… Monster like me?’ _ I thought. I smiled at him and lifted him into a warm hug. “I’ll make sure you don’t regret your decision to be with me” I whispered into his ear.

 

**Rick’s P.O.V**

 

“So, they left us alone together…” I muttered, turning to Andrew. He looked over to me and embed the shovel in the dirt. I did the same, giving him a sly grin afterwards. “You know, we’ve rarely been given the chance to be alone together” I purred. Andrew’s expression changed into a strange one, i-is he nervous? I could feel my grin stretch into a smirk as I gave out a deep chuckle.

 

“I guess so” He muttered trying to keep his composure. If my smirk could grow, it would be splitting my head in half by now. I sauntered over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, I could feel him tense up under me. 

 

“So, what shall we do while wait for them to return?” I purred into his ear.

 

**Jacob’s P.O.V **

 

I could feel my cheeks heat up as Chris brought his face closer to mine, my lower back was pressed against a counter. It’s strange how get a drink can turn into a lot more than just that.  _ ‘If he gets any closer I could faint!’ _ I squealed in my thoughts. Chris get even closer our noses almost touching as we stared into each other’s eyes. On his lips laid a predatory grin, almost as if I was his prey. 

 

“You have no idea how adorable you are Jacob” He hummed. I stiffened as he brought his lips down onto mine, making both our faces heating up a lot more if that was even possible. His lips were cold and soft, even though we were working outside not that long ago. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, pulling Chris’s body closer to mine. In response he placed his hands on my waist, before we broke the kiss for air. 

 

“S-so…” I muttered, to shy to make eye contact with him. I heard him chuckle before turning my head to face him, so we could press our foreheads together.

 

“You know I love you, right Jacob?” He asked looking into my eyes. I felt a small smile form on my lips as I closed my eyes.

 

“ I love you too Chris” I said in sing song voice, and for the first time in a long time not stuttering.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE CAFE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**Ero’s P.O.V **

 

It’s 2:45 A.M. and the guard is in the office, but they aren’t my concern right now… I watch from a distance, All the others are gathered around the grey fox, Wolfie was it? Wolfie is looking around to each of their faces in confusion as the other animatronics talk among themselves. Are they holding a court? So the other quiet down and Wolfie clears their throat.

 

“I don’t know what any of you are talking about, I have nothing to do with the disappearance of William!” She screeched. I saw both Rosewood and Kiki walk into the center of the circle to face the fox.

 

“Oh please, like I didn’t witness you follow him to the spring-lock closet. I bet if walked back there and checked one of the suits we would find his body. Not only that, you have some blood on your teeth.” Kiki sneered.

 

“Surrrreee- I don’t believe you Wolfie” Rosewood quipped. Wolfie reeled back and brought a hand up to her snout and looked at it, sure enough there was blood smeared onto it. Once all of the animatronics made up their minds, they quickly restrain her and drag her away to one of the most feared room in the place.  _ The Cutting Room. _ Quickly they force her into the contraption and the limbs come down to lock her in place. Once she is held still they let go of her and back away to a safe distance.

 

More limbs to looked a lot like hands came down, each one grabbing a hold of different parts of her body. But one limb came out the different from the rest, it was a large blade. Wolfie yelled curses at them as the hands slowly began to tear her apart, and the wires that were attaching the pieces to the body were being cut by the blade. After a few more minutes the only thing that was really left of her was her wires and endoskeleton. Before turning to leave her to they controlled the blade to slice into the chest of the endoskeleton where all of the data is stored. Once the blade was retracted the skeleton went limp after being deactivated. 


	19. Back to the past

****Previously****

 

_ More limbs to looked a lot like hands came down, each one grabbing a hold of different parts of her body. But one limb came out the different from the rest, it was a large blade. Wolfie yelled curses at them as the hands slowly began to tear her apart, and the wires that were attaching the pieces to the body were being cut by the blade. After a few more minutes the only thing that was really left of her was her wires and endoskeleton. Before turning to leave her to they controlled the blade to slice into the chest of the endoskeleton where all of the data is stored. Once the blade was retracted the skeleton went limp after being deactivated.  _

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Rick’s P.O.V **

 

_ My target laid resting on his bed in the middle of the night, his chest rising and falling softly. I opened his window quietly and slipped inside without making a sound. I crept over to his bed and loomed over his sleeping figure. He face was aged, he was overweight, his hair graying, and he smelt of alcohol. ‘Alcoholic? Seems like it.’ I thought as I grinned. I pulled out my knife and straddled the hips of this man. _

 

_ His eyes shot open when I wrapped my left hand around his throat. I could feel a grin form on my face as I looked into his eyes, my knife being pulled above my head. I plunged it into his chest multiple times before slicing his throat. His body thrashed beneath me until he slowly went limp from not only suffocation, but also blood loss. I got up from his body and turned to him before all life left his body. _

 

_ “I’ll see you in hell” I said with a smirk watching his life fade away. I walked out of the room to check if anyone else lived here. I walked down the hallway and found a bedroom, but it was empty, making me confused. I searched the place again a lot more thoroughly then before, and I found something new.  _ **_A basement trap door…_ ** _ I opened the trap door and quietly creeped down the ladder. _

 

_ I heard almost what sounded like metallic shuffling and quiet sniffling, is someone down here? I sheathed my knife and looked for a way turn on a light. Soon enough I found a string to turn on the light and pulled it, making me temporarily blind. Once my eyes adjusted to the new lighting I noticed that boy, no older than 15, was chained to the wall, crying. He looked up at me, tears staining his face, his eyes wide. _

 

_ “W-who are you?” He asked, his voice cracking once he got a good look at me. He must have noticed the blood on my clothes because he started to back away from me, his back pressed against the basement wall. His clothes looked to big for him and his ribs were very noticeable, as if he was starved. That man I killed… Was that his father? “Why do you blood on you?” The shackled boy exclaimed.  _

 

_ “That man in bed up there, was he your father?” I asked him, ignoring his questions. He went open-mouthed as he looked up at me. _

 

_ “Y-y-you k-killed h-him?” He stuttered as he began to shake. “Y-yes, h-h-he w-was my f-father…” He stammered. _

 

_ “I don’t think you need to worry about him anymore, boy” I assured him. “Now let me get you out of these shackles after I get you some food.” I went back up the ladder and crept into the kitchen to the fridge. I pulled out a box of leftover pizza and brought it with me back down to the basement. I set down the box next to me before pulling out a lock pick to undo the shackles. After a few minutes all of the shackles were off I handed him the box of pizza. I continued to watch him as he gobbled down the slices of cold pizza. “How about you come with me, then you won’t have to deal with this kind of stuff again” I suggested. _

 

_ “I-I w-would l-l-like t-that…” he whispered. _

 

_ “Alright, we’ll leave soon. I have to ask though, what is your name?” I asked. _

 

_ “M-my name? M-my n-name I-is J-Jacob” He stuttered out. _

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“-And that’s how me and Jacob met” I concluded my story.

 

“You know, if you didn’t find me back then Rick, I would of starved to death” I heard Jacob mutter. “So I want to thank you for getting me out of that hell hole 3 years ago” He said. I turned to face him and gave him a small smile.

 

“It was nothing really, I could tell when I first saw you that you needed to get out of there” I crooned. I mean after the short three years of knowing him I began to feel like his guardian more than a friend. I made sure his well being was alright before mine, and I always made sure he was emotionally okay too. I guess you could call me Mama Rick.

 

**Chris’s P.O.V **

 

It’s been 3 hours since Rick told me how he met Jacob, and I will be honest… I want to protect him at all cost, even if it means taking my own life. I pulled Jacob’s sleeping body closer to mine as thoughts rushed through my head.  _ What has his father done to him before he was murdered? Is he the reason why Jacob is so shy? Did he do anything besides starve and shackle him to a wall? Will I be able to get Jacob to tell me if he did? _

 

I felt Jacob snuggle closer to my chest and I let out a quiet sigh, reminding myself that all that had happened in the past. All that matters is that he’s okay in my arms. I rested my chin on top of his head as I closed my eyes, maybe everything will get better.

 

**Jacob’s P.O.V** **_(in dream)_ **

 

_ I remember how this feeling is, to be hopeless and know that no one will help you. I’m locked in here with these restrains until he returns, I kind of hope he doesn’t come back. He’ll only come here to hurt me, or do…  _ **_something else…_ ** _  I feel myself shiver at the thought of him touching me like that again. I don’t want it to happen again. _

 

_ The basement is dark and damp, I can feel my stomach hurting from not being fed in a long time. I can’t remember when I was last fed, but I could eat anything right now, I don’t care what it would be. The air is stale and the floor is cold to the touch. I hear creaking from the trapdoor, oh no is he coming back?! _

 

_ I heard steps on the ladder and I shut my eyes tight hoping not to see him come in. My clothes were already stripped off leaving me bare to the eyes of my abuser once he turned on the light. Once I opened my eyes and I saw the emerald green eyes of  _ **_him._ **

 

_ “Hello Jacob” he purred. I could tell he was far from happy behind that voice. I looked up at him in horror as he stepped closer to me, only keeping a foots distance from us. He crouched down to me and gave me a predatory grin, exposing his teeth. _

 

_ “H-h-hello f-father” I stammered in fear as my body began to shake. His eyes narrowed at me and he lifted me up by my throat as he stood, slamming me into the wall. _

 

_ “No son of mine will have a stutter like that!” He growled. He brought back his right hand, and slapped my cheek, making it sting and my eyes start to water. “Looks like I’ll have to punish you” He threatened me. I could feel my body stiffen in fear. He took me from the wall and threw me to the floor. My eyes widened as my body began to shake, I tried to back away from him the best I could with the shackles on. He quickly pinned me down, his legs holding mine down, and one of his hands pinned both of my arms above my head as he undid his pants zipper. _


	20. Nightmares

****Previously****

_“No son of mine will have a stutter like that!” He growled. He brought back his right hand slapped my cheek, making it sting and my eyes start to water. “Looks like I’ll have to punish you” He threatened me. I could feel my body stiffen in fear took me from the wall and threw me to the floor. My eyes widened as my body began to shake, I tried to back away from him the best I could with the shackles on. He quickly pinned me down, his legs holding mine down, and one of his hands pinned both my arms above my head as he undid his pants zipper._

****Now onto the story****

**Jacob’s P.O.V**

I jolted awake, my eyes wide as tears fell from them. My heart was racing as I gripped Chris as if he was my lifeline. Chris must have felt me wake up because he opened his eyes not long after I hugged him with a death grip. Once he saw my tears he began to panic and made me sit up with him.

“Are you okay? What happened Jacob?” He asked me, tilting my head to look up into his red eyes. He examined my face before he pulled my head to his chest and began to stroke my hair.

“I-I h-h-had a n-nightmare… It w-was a-a-about _him_ ” I cried softly into his chest. I felt his hold on me get tighter as he let a small growl.

“What did he do?” Chris questioned me with a snarl.

“H-he s-slapped me and a-almost t-t-touched me…” I sobbed, clenching on to Chris even more, if that was possible at the moment. Chris continued to stroke my hair and wiped the tears from my eyes.

“It’s going to be okay, he can’t hurt you anymore” He vowed to me before placing a kiss on my forehead.

**Andrew’s P.O.V (Small part)**

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what this month has been. So, we killed a bunch of people, got arrested, broke out of jail, went into hiding inside a cabin outside of town, and now we’re working on a basement. I heard from Rick that we might be getting our names changed, he said something about have ‘connections’. I slowly closed my eyes as I eased myself into a dreamless sleep.

**Rick’s P.O.V**

I climbed on the deck of the cabin with ease as the cold wind blew against me. Once I was on the roof I carefully sat on the ledge. I looked up at the star filled night, reaching my hand in right pocket to pull out a pack a cigarettes. I took out a lighter and lit one of the cigarettes before bringing said cigarette to my lips. I took a puff from the toxic stick before blowing the smoke out of my mouth.

I broke my gaze from the sky and moved it to the leather bound book I brought up here with me. I grasped it and opened it letting my eyes fall upon the aging pages, I loved this journal. After a few more puff from my cigarette I burnt it out against one of the roof’s shingles and flicked the remain part of it out of my fingers.

The journal on my lap was made 6 months before Jacob and I met, I was 14 at the beginning of this journal. I closed my eyes and took a breath, memories flooding back into my thoughts. I remember when first got the itch to to, which was a little bit after I got this journal. When I was a kid I would catch small animal, such as rodents and frogs, and put them in plastic containers to kill them. I don’t know why I got such rush from doing it, all I know is I grew obsessive of that feeling.

I can feel it coming back, the itch has grown stronger over the years, turning into a searing pain clawing not only my brain, but my sanity as well. I will have to feed this urge before it ruins our plan, and _soon_ … I closed the book after a few more minutes of sitting in silence, before I jump from the roof and landed on the ground, bending my knees upon impact. Once I gain my balance I want back inside, making sure not to draw too much attention to myself. I turned out all the lights inside cabin before going to bed, making sure I don’t wake anyone up in the process.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chris’s P.O.V**

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and hazily looked down to Jacob’s sleeping form with a small smile on my face. I placed my hand on top of his head and lightly ran my fingers through his long hair. I felt him shift against me as his body turned to face mine, but he was still asleep. His lips were slightly parted as gave a soft sleepy laugh in his slumber, making a smile grace my lips. ‘Looks like he is no longer having nightmares’ I thought, holding my precious cinnamon roll closer to me. I placed a kiss upon his lips, making him flutter his eyes open in surprise. I closing my eyes, which he did soon after as he returned the kiss.

Once we broken the kiss Jacob looked up at me with his icy blue eyes. “What a way to wake up, to getting a kiss from my boyfriend” His sotto voice sounding croaky from sleep. My heart started to pick up pace at him calling me his boyfriend, that’s the first time he called me that. I felt my face flush my hand twitched slightly as I stared deeply into his eyes… I totally didn’t feel a slight stir in my jeans at the sight him smirking, and he totally didn’t feel it press against him… _This is going to be a long day._

 


	21. Early Mornings (NSFW)

****Previously****

 

_ Once we broken the kiss Jacob looked up at me with his icy blue eyes. “What a way to wake up, to getting a kiss from my boyfriend” His sotto voice sounding croaky from sleep. My heart started to pick up pace at him calling me his boyfriend, that’s the first time he called me that. I felt my face flush my hand twitched slightly as I stared deeply into his eyes… I totally didn’t feel a slight stir in my jeans at the sight him smirking, and he totally didn’t feel it press against him…  This is going to be a long day. _

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Warning: Smut**

 

**Chris’s P.O.V**

 

I let go of Jacob so both of us could get dressed, but we shared the bedroom so he didn’t leave. He turned his back to me as he began to strip himself of his shirt. I took of mine as well, of course while taking sneaky glances toward him, revealing a medium sized tattoo on my back. My tattoo was a black widow spider coming down from a small web on my left shoulder blade. He must have felt me look at him as he began to strip off his pants, because he quickly turned to me with his eyes wide. “H-hey!  D-d-don’t l-look!” He squeaked out. 

 

“Hey, I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked” I teased with a smirk. I watched as Jacob’s became red as a beet with a frown on his face. I felt my smirk grow as I went back taking off the rest of my clothes.

 

“D-don’t say s-such things!” He yelped when he felt my breath on his shoulder, he must have noticed me sneaking over as he was about to take off his boxers. I felt as though I wasn’t controlling my body anymore as I brought my hand down to grasp one one of his cheeks, and no, not the adorable cheeks on his face. Jacob let out high pitched squeal at the unexpected contact, his cheeks burning a dark red.

 

“How about you take those off for me?” I asked flirtily, with a tug on his undergarment. I heard him swallow nervously as he turned to look at me from behind him. Not long after, following my orders for him to strip himself from his boxers.

 

**Third Person P.O.V**

 

Jacob stood before Chris, with an embarrassed look on his face. “D-d-don’t l-look a-at m-me l-l-like t-that” he muttered. Jacob tried to cover himself from the provocative look that Chris was giving him. Chris stepped closer to him and took him into a heated kiss. Their tongues fought roughly against each other as they both moved closer to the bed. Chris land on his back onto the sofa cushion of the bed’s mattress, with Jacob straddling his hips.

 

They continued to kiss messily as their hands wandered each other’s bodies. Once they broke the kiss they panted for air, looking into each other’s half lidded eyes that were filled with lust. They went back to kissing roughly, saliva slipping from their parted lips. Once they both broke the kiss, Chris began to nip at Jacob’s neck, making him hold in his sounds. After a few minutes of him biting a very noticeable hickey was on his neck. Chris removed himself from Jacob’s neck and looked up to him with a smirk.

 

“You have the choice of taking control or letting me take it” Chris murmured from bellow him. Jacob looked down at him with a nervous look on his face. Their hips ground against each other through Chris’s boxers as he went to adjust himself, making them both moan while he did so. He Open his mouth to respond but closed while he tried to get himself together.

 

“P-please can  _ you _ take control this time?” Jacob whispered to him. Chris nodded with a smile, swapping their positions so he was on top. He rested his elbows on each side of Jacob’s head, staring down at his partner. He ran one of his hands down Jacob’s slightly built torso, before reached the V line going to his  length.

 

Chris grabbed it into his hand, all while keeping eye contact with him. Jacob gasped at the unexpected warm touch of his lover’s hand. He lightly began to stroke his  cock, making him yelp as he watched his hand. It didn’t take long for him to start moaning for Chris to go faster, which he happily complied to. With each pump he could feel himself getting harder in his boxers, his self control waning. His grip began to tighten, he gritted his teeth teeth as he closed his eyes.

 

Chris let go of Jacob’s  length and went to take off his boxers. He went closer to his ear and with a husky voice order him “Can you lay on your stomach for me?” Jacob did what he was told as Chris went to grab some things from his dresser. Once he got what he need he went back to the bed, admiring his partner’s cute body. He straddled his hips from behind and whispered to him “You might want to bite that pillow,  _ you don’t want the others to hear us do you? _ ”

 

Jacob’s eyes widened as he bit down on the fluffy pillow when he heard something open from behind him. A cold gel squirted onto Chris’s finger before he began rubbing it onto Jacob’s  back entrance . This made the blue eyed male bite a little bit harder onto the pillow. Chris pressed a finger inside of him, making him moan quietly. It take long for another finger to go inside and he moved them, stretching his walls. He took his fingers out of him and put more of the gel on his hand.

 

Chris took his  cock into his hand and began to cover it in the gel. Once it was fully covered he positioned himself behind Jacob. “Bite, now” He growled into his ear as he entered him from behind slowly. Inch by inch his  length went inside him, until was fully hilted. Jacob squirm from underneath him, get used to the feeling of being filled, tears filling his eyes. Chris wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move” he said. 

 

After a few minutes Jacob ground himself against Chris with a quiet moan. “M-move, p-p-please” he stuttered while he looked back to the dominant male. Chris pulled his hips back before he bucked them forward against Jacob’s rear making him jerk forward from the force. With each thrust they both panted and moaned softly, quiet enough to not draw attention from the rest of the cabin. Chris lifted Jacob’s hips and grasped his partner’s  cock , pumping it making Jacob moan a pitch higher. Drool dripped from his mouth as he ground himself down onto Chris’s  cock . 

 

Chris began to tease the head of Jacob’s  length ,  precum dripping from it. Jacob whimpered as he bit as hard as he could down onto the pillow as he came, his vision becoming hazy. Chris continued to thrust into Jacob as he pumped his partner’s  length . “I-I’m g-gonna-” Chris growled as he picked up his pace. Skin slapping against skin was the only thing heard besides both of their panting. With one last thrust he came inside of him deeply, his eyes closed tightly.

 

He pulled out and got off of Jacob, letting him turn onto his back. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him another heated kiss. They soon broke this kiss and looked into each other’s eyes. Jacob leaned forward and caressed Chris’s tanned cheek with a grin on his face. Chris grabbed his hand and smiled at him guilty. “I’m sorry if I pushed your boundaries…” He apologized. 

 

“It’s okay Chris. I enjoyed this, I love you” Jacob hummed without a stuttered, his face flushed.

 

“I love you too.”


	22. Shipments

****Previously****

 

_ “It’s okay Chris. I enjoyed this, I love you” Jacob hummed without a stutter, his face flushed. _

 

_ “I love you too.” _

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Third Person P.O.V**

A strange wooden crate was place outside the cafe’s back exit, though something was off about it… No one had ordered anything, and no new animatronics were needed. Ero was the first person to find it, he dragged it inside and opened it. Inside was a dark grey funtime unicorn with light blue hair that had a red streak in it. She had stunning dark violet eyes, pink blushing cheeks, and a crimson horn. 

 

Ero put her body parts together the best he could, given he has never put another animatronic together. He knew that William was no longer with them and if he waited no one else would put the unicorn together. Once her limbs were put together he flipped on her switch, making her slowly flutter her eyes as she blinked. He helped her stand up and gave her a smile.

 

“Hello there, who might you be?” Ero asked. She gave him a grin and shifted her face open for a second. 

 

“I’m Lucy, who are you?” She asked. 

 

“I’m known as Ero” He smiled, before taking her hand to show her around the build. He quickly checked the time, it read ‘4:32 AM’. ‘Looks like I’ll have to make this quick’ he thought.

 

**Victor’s P.O.V**

 

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around my dark room. I stretch my body as I sat up, letting out a yawn. I got up from my bed and got out some clothes so I could take a shower. I took a glance at the mirror as I walked past it, heavy bags were under my eyes. I noticed that my beard was getting a little long, I’ll need to shave it. I turned on the hot water for the shower and stripped myself from my clothes. 

 

I stepped under the water and let my thoughts take over my mind. ‘ _ Why have I been getting nightmares? Where did William go? Why did there have to be a shooting at the cafe?  _ _ Who is Lola really? _ _ AND WHY DID I HAVE TO WORK AT A PLACE WHERE DEAD BODIES WERE STUFFED IN ANIMATRONICS?!’ _ my thoughts cried out in my head. I grabbed my body wash and began to bathe myself. I shifted under the water, cleaning the soap from my body.

 

My thoughts were quickly moved to what I would do for the day. Considering William won’t be there, I don’t think I’ll have to worry about kids getting too close to the animatronics, besides the one in the arcade. I got my shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair, soon after rinsing my hair off. I finish cleaning off the remaining bubbles before getting out, shutting the shower off in the process. I grab a towel and dry myself off  before putting my clothes back on. 

 

I leave the bathroom and head to the kitchen, turning on the light as I enter. “Lets see what there is to eat around here.” I mumble to myself while looking through the cupboards and the fridge before taking out a leftover chicken wrap from the fridge. I don’t bother to warm it up, instead I head into the living room and turn the TV on. 

 

After about an hour of watching TV I brushed my teeth and got ready to leave, it’s better to be there earlier then late. I might even be able to see the new night guard Lola! I felt my face flush at the thought of the cute short girl that I,  _ might _ , have a slight crush on. I sighed as I locked the door behind me before go my car to drive to work. 

 

Once I got to the cafe I pulled out my key to unlock the door and stepped inside. I crept into my bosses’ office and went into the side room, looking for the switch to turn on the power. Once I found it I flipped it, making all the lights in the building flicker on. I walked out of the office my two bosses share and went to the dining area. That was when I noticed something strange, it was oddly quiet. I perked up my head up and walked to the security office. I felt my blood run cold at what I saw inside… 

 

**Rick’s P.O.V**

 

I got up from my bed, popping my back as I did. I stretched my limbs and got out of my room after getting dressed in new clothes. We finished the basement not too long ago, now all we need to do is add dim lights inside it. I walked into the kitchen and took out one of the can meat in the pantry and went to go cook it over the stove with some eggs. After I finished cooking my food I put it on a plate and went to eat in the living room.

 

As I walked into the living room I felt my body tense. Sleeping on the couch was that demon version of me from my dream. His many arms are propping the back of his head up and his four golden eyes were closed. I closed my eyes and shook my head, when I opened them again he was gone. I sat down where he once was and began to eat.  _ Maybe I’m going crazy, I wouldn’t be surprised at this point. _

 


	23. Chapter 23

****Previously****

 

_ As I walked into the living room I felt my body tense. Sleeping on the couch was that demon version of me from my dream. His many arms are propping the back of his head up and his four golden eyes were closed. I closed my eyes and shook my head, when I opened them again he was gone. I sat down where he once was and began to eat. Maybe I’m going crazy, I wouldn’t be surprised at this point. _

 

****Now onto the story****

 

**Victor’s P.O.V**

 

My hands shook as I watch Lola’s body be taken away on a stretcher, one of the cops walked up to me. Wait is he the one that showed up to investigate the shooting? “Do you know what caused those injuries on her?” He asked, pulling down his shades to look at me.

 

“I don’t know, I came in to clock in and found blood all over the place. When I looked closer is when I found her body laying there…” I felt my voice quavered. I felt guilt start to set in, I know that it must have been the animatronics, but if I told them they would have thought I was crazy. The cop gave a nod and wrote into a notepad he had.

 

“We’ll have to close down this place until we can figure out what happened here” he stated before turning to face his partner. They started speaking to each other before turning to me. “You can go in the ambulance with her if you want” he said. I nodded and quickly rushed pace them the vehicle outside. They let me inside and I set next the the stretcher with a sad smile. 

 

“I told you to be careful… This is my fault, I should have been their to protect her from those beasts” I cried out in whisper. I grasped her small hand into mine, her’s was limp and cold. “Please stay with me…” I whispered.

 

Once we reached the hospital they took her out of the ambulance and quickly rushed her to the ER. I was told to wait in the waiting room as cleaned and closed her wounds. After about 3 hours I was finally allowed to see her, I made a brisk pace to her room. She was laid on her hospital bed, bandages were wrapped around her chest, head, and right arm. I stepped inside and she looked over to me.

 

“Hi…” she greeted me quietly.

 

“Hi” I said back as I sat down on a hospital chair. “So, how are you feeling?” I asked.

 

“I feel like I was beaten up a gang of mobsters…” she moaned out in pain as she tried to sit up. “Can I asked you something?” She questioned.

 

“Sure, go for it” I assured.

 

“Who are you?” She asked. My eyes widened as I turned to look at her,  _ she doesn’t remember me? _ I felt myself frown as I felt this strange feeling. It almost felt like some kind of snap as I my eyes began to blur.  _ Am I crying? _ Sure enough I began to feel a tear roll down my cheek, making Lola gasp in surprise. “I-I’m sorry,  I didn’t mean to make you cry!” She exclaim with a worried look on her face.

 

“So you don’t remember anything? Anything at all?” I asked, wiping away my tears. She just shook her head with an apologetic look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry,  but I don’t” Lola sighed. I gave her a sad smile,  _ I mean it’s not like we were in a relationship, but now she won’t remember the long conversation we would have when she was working. Man I sound selfish... _

 

**Rick’s P.O.V**

 

I flipped on the TV to have the News come on screen. “Breaking News! 19 year old, Lola Ellison found injured in the Amuse Cafe. She was found missing lots of blood and she had lot of wound on her torso, right arm, and forehead. It is unknown how she got these injuries, but we’ve theorized that a burglar could have injured her. She states that she can’t remember anything before waking up in the hospital, all we can hope for is the best. The Amuse Cafe shall be shut down due to all of the deaths that happened inside the restaurant” the News Reporter read off.  _ So the Cafe is shut down? _ I felt my smile widen as lounged back on the couch with my eyes closed. 

 

I memorized the photo of the girl in my head. Lola Ellison, she looked pretty cute, and she’s only 19? I’m surprised… I want to have her. I opened my eyes and saw Andrew look at me from the doorway. I gave a slight wave to him as I started to get up to walk over to him. “Hey, you won’t believe what I found out” I beamed. You wouldn’t believe at how childish I would seem when I get excited over this stuff.

 

“What did you find out” he asked. I could feel my smile grow as I grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

 

“The Amuse Cafe has been shut down!” I crowed. I heard quick footsteps coming down stairs from my right. I turn to look where the noise was coming from to see Chris carrying Jacob with one arm. Both of them had on disheveled clothes and Jacob’s face was flushed. I put one hand on my hip and with a smirk I said “You both smell and look like you guys had sex.”


	24. What To Do?

**Previously**

“The Amuse Cafe has been shut down!” I crowed. I heard quick footsteps coming downstairs from my right. I turn to look where the noise was coming from to see Chris carrying Jacob with one arm. Both of them had on disheveled clothes and Jacob’s face was flushed. I put one hand on my hip and with a smirk I said “You both smell and look like you guys had sex.”

**Now onto the story**

Third Person P.O.V

Kiki paced under the stage and Rosewood watched her as she leaned against one of the walls. “What are we going to do?” She growled. Kiki turned to Rosewood waiting for her to respond to her question.

“I don’t know, It’s not like we’ll be able to entertain people now” Rosewood muttered. Walking was heard from the outside of the stage both of the animatronic stood as still as statues. The sound of men talking and a dog barking passed the room. “Wait, why is there cops here?” she asked once the noise of the men and dog left. Kiki raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. Rosewood’s eyes widened in realization once she pieced things together. “What are they going to do with us now that this place is getting shut down?” She asked.

Lola’s P.O.V

Two piercing light blue eyes stared into me from above. A metal white and pink bobcat wearing a tuxedo crouched above me with his sharp teeth bared. His metal claws digging into my skin as he snapped his maw close to my face. I could feel fear fill my body as I stared up at him. I don’t know who or what they are, but I don’t like them. The cat’s face opened up exposing the metal of his skeleton. He lunged forward and slammed his teeth down onto my skull.

I tried to pry him off of my with my right hand, my hand getting covered in blood as I did so. The blood began to make my hand slippery, and my vision began to become blurry. I felt my body start to go limp, my head pounding in pain as blood left my head. The last thing I felt was his metal fingers cutting into my torso as I closed my eyes.

My eyes snapped opened as I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the dark room, Victor was asleep on the visitor chair, snoring silently. I calmed down my breathing and slumped back into my bed, feeling a slight pain near my ribs. What was that nightmare all about? I lightly shook my head before getting comfortable under the sheets again. I scrunch my eyes closed as I tried to go back to sleep. This is going to be a long morning.

Elizabeth’s P.O.V

I let out a growl as I looked at the papers on my desk, with Jace peaking at them from over my shoulder. Just fucking great, what are we going to do now?! I turned my head to look at Jace with a frown. “What are we gonna do? Not only do we have to sell the property now, but we also have to deal with these lawsuits…” I huffed. The families of the kids that went missing at the Cafe have started to try and sue us not that long ago...

“We’ll have to sell the animatronics too, that way we can get money to deal with the lawsuits” Jace added on. I felt a pang of sadness go to my heart at the thought of getting rid of the animatronics. My mom would be rolling in her grave right now...

Rick’s P.O.V

The guys right now are at the cabin as I go into town, wearing my disguise. I slipped inside the ally way and saw a shaded figure at the end of it. I pause for a moment seeing if the figure will end up leaving, the figure must've heard me because they turned around, I managed to see a little bit of what they look like before I walk out of the ally.

They were a male, he had dark blue eyes, a four o’clock shadow with a scar going into his left cheek, and extremely pale skin. I know who that is, it’s William. Luckily I’m wearing this disguise, or I would be done for. As I walked away from the ally with a brisk pace I could hear footsteps coming from behind me. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and I turned around to be face to face with William.

“Excuse me, but may I ask for your name, you look like someone that I used to know.” William spoke politely from behind me. I froze, trying not to tense up as I thought of what my cover-up name was. 

“Uh..” I stopped to clear my throat “Yes, my name is Richard. May I ask who you are looking for?”

“Oh, the person I’m looking for is a person by the name of Rick Brown.” I could feel my gut fill with fear as gave him a frown.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know who that is. I’ll let you know if I find anything out about him.” I calmly turned around but before I could walk away I felt the feeling of cold steel around my wrists. Did he just handcuff me?

“Did you really think I couldn’t tell who you were, Rick?” his breath tickled my ear as he his this question. I was yanked back into his iron grip and dragged into the back of an unmarked police car. How the fuck did this even happen?!


End file.
